Always and Forever
by XxxCupcakeLoverxxX
Summary: Sequel to Mine and Only Mine: The love continues with Alice and Black in this second story. It has been six months since Alice has gotten her clock and her relationship with Black has gotten stronger. The couple will face new relationship challenges and new threats will come that they have to face. (Waning lemon in second chapter) In Need of Reviews!
1. Forgiveness

**Here's the sequel to Mine and Only Mine yay! If you haven't read it please do so you know what's going on**

**Me: *screams for joy***

**Black: The f*** stop screaming**

**Me: I'm sorry I'm just so excited! **

**White: I am as well how about you Miss. Alice**

**Alice: I guess so...so what will happen in this story?**

**Me: You'll see *grins* I do not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just the story**

* * *

Alice smiled as she sat in the tower for a visit drinking a cup of coffee and chatting with the other role-holders of the territory. Nightmare has invited her to come over anytime she wanted and Alice decided today would be the day. She had nothing else to do since Black was working at the prison all day and White asked him to help out with the circus for a little. It has been six months since the incident at the prison and everything was mostly quiet. Life went on as normal really. For the past few months Alice and Black's relationship has gotten a little stronger. Black however tried to take things a little further on a few occasions but Alice stopped him for she wasn't ready yet. If she would ever allow him to do that with her it had to be for a special time or wanted to wait till their relationship was ready for that. She knew Black would get pissed at times but would listen to her.

"Zoned out today are we Alice" Nightmare spoke to the quiet girl. Alice shook her head as she heard the incubus speak to her snapping out of her thoughts.

"I guess I am zoning out Nightmare" she said. "I guess my mind prefers to be somewhere else...I think I'm going mad am I Nightmare." The incubus chuckled "Just because you zoned out you think you're going mad...we all zone out and if that's the case then we're all mad here." Alice sighed and heard the door open. She turned around and saw Gray come in with a stack of papers, then she looked back to Nightmare who's face went more pale from seeing more work.

"Nightmare-sama more work came for you to fill out" Gray said as he dropped the stack of papers onto the desk. It wasn't long until the incubus ran off to hide somewhere leaving Gray in the dust. Alice laughed at the situation for she has seen it many times before on her visits. Gray would be on the hunt for the sickly man for hours everyday just because of paperwork needed to be filled out. Gray looked at Alice and smiled "Looks like I'm gonna have to find him before he decides to escape the tower."

Alice smiled and stood up from the chair saying "Well I guess I should head out so I can leave you guys to work...it was nice seeing you Gray." Gray nodded and decided to escort her out but Alice wanted to quickly say goodbye to Julius. She went down the hall and came to the clockmakers door then knocked. Julius yelled for her to come in and she stepped inside to see the man with dozens of clocks around him.

"Hello Julius" Alice said. "Just wanted to say goodbye before I go." Julius looked up from his work to eye the girl before him. He still couldn't believe that Alice now has a clock...and she has grown quiet well with it. He looked back down at his work and said "Goodbye Alice...have a safe walk home." Alice frowned as her friend didn't say much to her...ever since she got her clock he's been different towards her. She sighed and left the room leaving Julius alone again. He stopped what he was doing and leaned back in his chair as his mind wondered. The thought that someday he will hold her clock in his hands to fix was hard for him. The girl that came into this world as a foreigner and is now a part of it makes him wonder how she has adapted to it. "Maybe the warden's the reason" he told himself.

* * *

The warden sat in the stands of the circus tent observing the performers practice. White has asked him to keep an eye on it while he takes care of some things. Black refused to do so but White made him. He sighed deeply as he watched the faceless practice for the show...he'd rather be in the prison working or with Alice. Black hasn't seen her all day which made him upset a little. Ever since she got her clock he's been kind of over protective and cautious of where she went and what she was doing.

He couldn't believe they've been together for over eight months. Honestly Black never expected it...he also couldn't believe how far they have gone and haven't taken their relationship to the next level. Black tried at one point but Alice stopped him saying she wasn't ready. Of course he was a little pissed off but he would respect for what she wants. Black looked at the performers again and noticed it was break time for them and they started heading out...however one performer was still there. Sarah was still at the circus and Black was not very fond of her, she appeared to be a shy girl at first but then started to show her true colors. She began to be more social and would flirt with the warden and the jester...but mostly Black.

Sarah come towards the warden and asked "Joker-sama told me that you have to help me with my balancing act...could you watch?" Black rolled his eye and remembered White asking him to do that. "Fine make it quick I have things to do" he firmly told the girl. She smiled and skipped her way over to the ladder and began to climb up. Black stood above the tightrope and eyed the girl...he really doesn't want to do this.

Sarah stood on the platform high above the ground and saw Black looking at her. She smirked and began to walk across the tightrope slowly. Black watched her closely as she wobbled a little but controlled her balance by extending out her arms. She breathed heavily as her nerves began to kick in and shake a little. Her legs started to ache and her feet grew numb from the hard rope she walked on. Sarah was about halfway into the tightrope until she made on big mistake. She looked down below her and panicked and couldn't control her balance anymore...then her foot slipped and came flying down from air. Black groaned and noticed there was no net at the bottom.

"F***!" Black ran into the middle of the circus ring above the falling girl waiting to catch her (he really didn't want to but anyways). Sarah screamed loudly and bagan to shake her arms and legs violently in the air until she collided with something. Black caught her but the force made them collapse onto the ground leaving the warden to groan in pain as she landed right in between his legs with her knee. He pushed her off and winced in pain holding his private part in a fidel position cursing loudly in between moans.

"You...b****! That f***ing...hurt...ngh. You had to land...right there. Oh f*** it hurts!" Black stayed in that position moaning hoping the pain will go away. Sarah looked at him as he was in this position then he turned onto his back relieved the pain went away. Black looked at the girl and yelled "You're such an idiot! Why the hell did you look down? Do you want to get f***ing killed today or are you just feeling lucky?" The warden was about to stand up until he was pulled back down by Sarah who was smiling at him.

"Could you yell at me again" she said casually. "I think its hot~ when you get angry!" Black's eye widened and was about to push her off and yell every curse word he can think off at her until she kissed him. He stood still shocked by the sudden attack and pushed her off.

"B-Black?"

The warden looked over and saw his girlfriend standing there wide-eyed at the scene. "Alice...this isn't what it looks like" he tried to convince Alice as he ran to her. Black saw the look on her face and could see her eyes turn watery. Alice didn't listen to his plea and ran off with tears running down her eyes, Black looked back to Sarah giving her the most frightening death glare he could ever give and ran off to find Alice.

Meanwhile Alice came into the living realm and went right into her room locking the door so no one can come in. There she collapsed on her bed with tears all over her face holdind a pillow in her arms. She couldn't believe what she saw...it hurt her so much. She knew that Sarah has been causing problems because Black told her about it on occasions but he never mentioned this kind of stuff. Alice then began to think that Black was attacked by her because the way he pushed her off of him. But she can't handle looking at Black now...she needs time alone to think this through.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Alice please open the door" Black shouted from outside of her room. Alice froze and yelled "Go away!" Black grew frustrated and tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed and banged his head against the door.

"Please Alice open up...that b**** attacked me it wasn't my fault!" His plea made Alice calm down a little but she doesn't want to open the door right now. She needs time to think. "I know Black" she yelled "but I just don't understand why you didn't tell me she was like that! Why didn't you just tell me? I would've understood in the first place if you did but now I just can't think. I just need some time alone!" Black leaned against the wall outside of her room and removed his hat running his hands through his hair in frustration. _Maybe I should let her alone for a while _he thought. He sighed again and walked down the hall away from Alice's door. Then he saw a certain jester walking up to him.

"Hey Joker what are you doing?" White asked but Black grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the kitchen. Black was ready to go ballistic. They went to the kitchen and White grew confused and asked "Joker what's this about?" Black took a second to breathe and to think of what he wanted to say. "I want that b**** Sarah fired and out of the territory today!" Black yelled. White's eye widened and he shook his head.

"Joker what are you talking about?" Black groaned and went to bang his head against the wall for he knew that he must explain the situation. He started off by telling White from the beginning when Sarah asked him to help with her act and how she fell hurting him. Black turned to face him then said his last sentence "Then that b**** kissed me and Alice happened to be there at that very moment when she did...now Alice went of crying and is in her room with her door locked." White couldn't believe what he was hearing...he knew that Sarah started some trouble in the circus but doesn't know why. She was shy for a while and now she's out of control. On a few occasions she would sneak out of the circus and not come back for some time. White knows Sarah would ruin the circus with her behavior.

"Look Joker" White began. "I'll take care of Sarah...right now you have to worry about Miss. Alice. Who knows what she is thinking about this whole situation now?" Black nodded and the two went their separate ways. The warden wasn't ready to talk to Alice and decided to let her be for a while. He came into the prison and right into his office to finish up work. He sat at his desk and began to organize files and signing papers. As he worked his mind began to spin in so much thought. The tears that went down her face made his clock ache and he just wanted to make her feel better. But how can he fix something like this? How can he make it up to her? Black rested his head on his desk with all of these thoughts trapped inside. Hopefully Alice can understand.

_"Joker can you come to the circus for a minute!"_

Black jumped as the mask spoke and sighed in annoyance. He got up and walked out of the prison making his way to the circus for the second time today. When he got there the sky already turned to night and everything was shutting down at the circus. Black saw his counterpart talking to some of his worker and appeared to be frustrated. "What do you want?" Black asked with little interest. White excused himself from his workers and went over to Black saying "Sarah is gone...all of her belongings and herself is gone!" While the jester panicked Black was glad Sarah left the circus.

"Good the b**** left" Black said. "Now everything can go back to normal." White sighed aand scratched his head "Should've expected that from you...but I hope she's alright wondering about at night." Black laughed with sarcasm "Well that's your f***ing problem...I got things to take care of." Black left the circus and back into his prison office where he came across an unexpected visitor.

"Hey boss reporting for duty" Ace said with a cocky smile. Black forgot the knight was working the nighf shift tonight which gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to Alice. "Alright just start your rounds for the night" Black told him. "If you can work overtime and I will pay you extra." Ace's smile grew wider and he immediately went to do his work excited about getting paid more. Now Black has some business to take care of.

The Dream Realm:

Alice found herself in the dream realm and looked to find the incubus but he was no where in sight. She remembers falling asleep in her bed from crying and the scene of that kiss ran through her mind. Alice knows it wasn't his fault but it hurts her. Now she is alone in the dream realm with no one with her. "I know it wasn't your fault Black" she told herself.

"Alice!" The girl looked up to see Nightmare floating above her with a concerned look on his face. He saw the memory replaying in her head and grew upset. "That no good nothing piece of sh** was kissing another woman Alice" he yelled. "I should've known this would happen...I'm gonna make him suffer in his dreams tonight and-" "No Nightmare" Alice interrupted. Nightmare looked at her like she was crazy and asked "Why Alice? He made you cry...that b****** is no good for you anymore. End it Alice."

"You don't know the whole story you f***ing incubus!"

Alice and Nightmare looked to see the warden in the dream realm with an angered expression on his face. The incubus growled and threw his hand up. Suddenly an invisible force hit Black in his stomach knocking him to the ground. Alice panicked and ran over to him on her knees helping him up. "Nightmare why did you do that?" Alice yelled.

Nightmare blinked and floated down to her level saying "This man made you cry Alice!" Black quickly recovered from the sudden hit and yelled "You don't know what happened! Read my f***ing mind if you don't believe me!" The incubus however did so. He saw his memory and saw how upset Black was with the kiss and threw the girl off yelling at her. Nightmare looked at the two and saw Alice helping Black from the ground. "Are you sure that's what happened?" Nightmare asked. Black nodded and turned to Alice saying "Look Alice I'm sorry if I made you cry. That b**** came onto me. I pushed her off because she was being an idiot. Please Alice...I'm sorry!"

Alice could see the desperation in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She sighed and looked at Nightmare. "Nightmare wake me up now!" The incubus looked at her and sighed "Alright if you wish Alice!" Then the dream realm went dark.

* * *

Alice slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her bed still in her regular clothes she forgot to change out of. But she felt another presence in the room and was surprised to see Black sitting their on her bedside looking at her.

"You do believe me don't you Alice" he asked in a serious tone. Alice sat up from bed and came next to him "Yes Black...but why didn't you tell me before that she was like that towards you?" Black honestly didn't know why and just answered "I didn't think about it at the time...look I'm going to say this again. I'm sorry for making you cry like that...I love you and only you Alice. You are mine and only mine." Tears began to form in Alice's eyes again and she flung to him for a tight embrace.

Black hugged her back resting his head on the crook of her neck. "It wasn't your fault Black" she whispered. Black hugged her tighter and whispered "Alice do you want to know how much I love you and how sorry I am?" Alice pulled back as he looked at her dangerously and she shook her head. He cupped her face with his hands and whispered "Let me show you!"

* * *

**There you have it the first chapter to the sequel. Now I'm keeping this to be rated T but there will be only one chapter or 3/4 of it with a lemon and as you can tell...that's about to happen! So please review and you will get your next chapter. ;)**


	2. How much I love you

**Warning:**** This chapter is a lemon that contains sexual contact so don't like don't read. This is my first lemon so sorry if it sucks a little (or a lot) so don't be harsh. I actually had a tiny writers block from this but I got it now. Enjoy.**

* * *

"B-Black?!"

The warden suddenly pushed Alice down onto the bed sheets holding her wrists above her head and was hovering above her with a serious look on his face. Alice grew scared of this sudden attack and asked "Black what are you doing?" He stared down at her breathing heavily and said "I'm going to show you how much I love you Alice...you've been holding me back for a while now and I listen if you said no. But I can't help it any longer...I want to make it up to you." Alice grew more nervous at the sound of his voice which sounded different in a way.

He sat up and began to remove his jacket, key ring, theater mask, hat and black leather boots for he knew it would get in the way. "Black I don't know if we should do this" Alice said nervously. She knows what he was about do...even the look on his face gave her a clue. He looked desperate like he needed this. "Alice" he whispered as he came back down to her "you know I love you right?" Alice hesitantly nodded. "Well let me show you how much I love you Alice. This is the only way I can make it up to you...for seeing you cry like that today. That b**** is long gone now and she can't do anymore damage."

"She's gone?" Alice asked.

The warden nodded "Yes...she ran off and the clown can't find her anywhere. She's out of our lives. Now let me show you how much I love you Alice."

Black suddenly kissed her leaving Alice's eyes to widen. His kiss to her felt different now...different then the other times they have. Alice trusts Black...he wouldn't hurt her in anyway. She kissed back moving her lips in sync with his but slowly for she was nervous at the moment. Black deepened th kiss as his tounge slid across her bottom lip asking for entrance with she accepted. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. Black could feel his pants begin to tighten already as him and Alice went on with their make out session.

Alice lightly moaned and could feel her "clock" tick faster. This is the only thing with her clock she still wasn't use to. Instead of feeling the pounding of the heart inside her she now felt and could almost hear her clock ticking away faster and faster. These past six months have been challenging for her to get use to this new way of life...and was no officially a part of Wonderland. Alice wouldn't have made it without Black helping her out. He helped her get use to the clock...she owes him one. Maybe this was the perfect time...he truly does love her and she loves him.

Black left her now swollen lips and made his way down her jawline and neck placing light kisses all the way down. Alice gasped as he bit down her neck and licked across her now red mark. However Alice wasn't new with that because he's given her hickies before and every once in a while she would get upset with him. Normally he would just say "Your mine and only mine so no one can take you from me."

"Black"

Black gave her one final kiss on the neck before looking down to her. "Yes Alice" he whispered. Alice gave him a serious look and said "Do you really love me Black? As of right now in this moment." Black looked at her big blue wide eyes and answered "Yes Alice...I love you. Even right at this very moment...trust me." Alice sighed and nodded "I trust you Black." She went up to him for an embrace and he chuckled. Black lightly pushed her back down onto the bed and removed the golden chestnut locks from her face to get a better look of her. To this day he still feels hypnotized by her eyes. He still calls it the color of a sea blue. The warden smiled down to her and kissed her again while his hands traveled down her sides to the hem of her blue dress.

Alice felt his hands go up her skirt as they kissed. Black admired how soft and smooth her skin felt...he started to want her dress off so he could keep on touching her skin. He moved his hands and went to remove her apron from her body and tossed it to the side. However he broke the kiss and went behind her back to undo the zipper of her dress slowly so she was aware of what he was doing.

Alice now grew very nervous for he was about to see her only in her bra and underwear for the first time. However she recalls a time about two months ago where he accidentally walked into her changing...Black laughed it off while Alice's face was completely red of embarrassment and almost threw a shoe at him. To Alice that doesn't matter now. Black had her sit up and removed the blue dress off her body. There Alice was left in her lacey bra and matching underwear leaving the warden to observe her. She was skinny (but not too skinny) and was slim. Her skin was pale like a cream color and smooth. "Don't stare like that" Alice said with embarrassment as she covered herself.

Black chuckled and lifted up her chin "I can't help it Alice...you look beautiful even that face you're making is cute." Alice huffed and began to loosen up as she was placed on her back again. The warden had so many things on his mind in store of what he could do to give Alice the pleasure she would experience. He smirked down to her and his hand ran along her side feeling her goosebumps beginning to form. Alice lightly moaned at his touch and went up to kiss him by grabbing his tie down towards her. The smile never left his face as she removed his tie from his neck throwing it to the floor. Now Black was starting to like this side of her as she unbuttoned his gray dress shirt.

_'Someone's eager already' _he thought. Alice removed his shirt and now saw his well toned chest and abs. She blushed but rubbed it off...she's seen him shirtless many times before so it doesn't matter to her. "Like what you see princess" he mocked. Alice ran her hand along his chest only to hear a moan escape from him at the touch. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm up her arm making Alice shiver at the touch as he got closer to her neck breathing against her. His hot breath made Alice moan and he began to kiss her there again where the red marks were left behind. His hands were now on her hips to keep him steady and he began to play with the hem of her white lacey underwear.

Alice felt his kisses trail down to her collarbone and stopped once he reached her bra. He smirked once again when his one hand sneaked up her stomach to her bra cup. "Mmm Black" she moaned with excitement building up inside her. Right now she was becoming more aroused when he went to her back to unclapse the piece of clothing slipping it off her body. Alice froze once he saw her chest for the first time. She covered herself again but only to have him pull her arms away.

"Don't hide from me Alice" he told her. "You're really beautiful...no need to be shy."

"I'm sorry" she said nervously. He shook his head and chuckled "You don't need to apologize...your nervous about me seeing you like this." Black's gaze of her body made his pants more tighter then before. Her mounds were not too big or too small but quite alright for his liking. Now it was time for him to show Alice how much he loves her.

"Black what are yo-ahh!" Alice gasped as he licked across her one rose bud of her one breast and began to suck on it while his hand massaged the other. Alice's head went back in the pleasurable feeling building up from this action. Her body grew hot and her hand ran through his red-wine locks which made him grow more aggressive. He changed positions and gave the same treatment to the other side. The pressure built up in him and he needs to relieve it before he goes insane. His hips began to grind against hers making her eyes widen as she felt his groin rubbing against her down there. To her it felt hard and she was completely lost in thought and continued to moan. Black sat up after his "treatment" with her only to have a trail of saliva from her chest to his lips. He can no longer take the pressure and said "Alice...I'm going to make love to you."

Alice saw Black immediately go down to her hips only to have him run his hands up her leg getting closer to her hot, wet, clothed core. "Your really wet down her Alice" he teased as he fingered through her underwear. Alice yelled his name once he began to touch her down there. Black enjoyed her reaction and slowly pulled down her underwear to her ankles quickly throwing them off. Now Alice was completely naked before him. Alice took in deep breaths for what was now coming to her. She felt something enter her...she looked to see him begin to finger her core.

_'Oh my god...his finger is in me'_ she yelled in her mind. It hurt at first but it became a more pleasurable feeling once he began to move in and out slowly. Black soon added an another finger and began to make scissor like motions to stretch her out. "Black!" Alice could already feel her orgasm coming but he pulled out to hav her juices cover his fingers. What surprised Alice was that he began to lick them, she realized he was tasting her.

"You taste very sweet Alice" his voice said seductively. "I want more!"

Alice yelped as his head went down and began to lick her womanhood. She knew she was going to cum any second now but held it in. Black continued to lick her then stopped. Alice grew confused until she heard the sound of a belt beginning to unbuckle. The young woman saw him pull down his pants and she saw his member come out. Now her body began to shake...she knew what was going to happen next and braced herself. "You alright Alice?" Alice looked at him and hesitantly nodded. She knew it would hurt but also knew that Black wouldn't hurt her in a bad way. Black pecked her lips and spread her legs out more where he positioned himself.

"Ahh Black!" she yelled as she felt him enter inside her. Black groaned at how warm and tight she was but kept a steady pace not wanting to really hurt her. Alice felt it to hurt at first when her barrier broke inside her indicating she was a virgin...but it soon turned into pleasure as he thrusted into her. "Alice" Black said through his teeth as her walls tightened around his member. He thrusted again going slow at first then went a little faster once she got comfortable with the feeling.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and her nails dug into his shoulder blades almost drawing blood. Black didn't care if she clawed at him but was overwhelmed until a feeling hit him. He could feel himself begin to climax and said "Alice I'm going to cum!" Alice could feel herself coming as well and said the same thing. It wasn't long until they came together having their love juices come out. Black thrusted one last time before he pulled himself out exhausted and collapsed next to the now very limp Alice who was tired as well. Pants filled the room for a few minutes until Black pulled up the covers over their bodies. His arm wrapped around her waist and he whispered "I love you Alice."

"I love you too Black" she told him. The two closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the town streets were quiet. However one individual walked through the empty town with a bag in hand. This side of town was considered to be broken down and it really wasn't safe but this faceless was familiar with the area. It was a young red headed woman who wore circus clothing...this was Sarah. After the kiss with the warden she packed her things and left the circus. She had a very good reason to leave and suddenly made a rignt turn into a dark alleyway.

At the end of the alleyway was an old dumpster that she immediately went to. Sarah almost gagged at the horrid smell but she was at the right place. Behind the dumpster was a little gap where she could easily slide into and there was a steel door. She took a deep breath and knocked. After a couple seconds the eye slit of the door opened revealing another faceless person inside. Then the door opened revealing a tall young faceless man with black hair and was wearing a suit.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" the man asked. The young woman groaned and said "Where's my father? I need to see him now!" The man sighed and let her in not so happy with her there.

"You're suppose to be undercover Sarah...my boss as in your father is going to be upset if he sees you here" the man argued with her. Sarah didn't want to hear it and had the man lead her down a flight of stairs to a barely lit hallway. "I can deal with my dad Derek" Sarah reasoned. "My brother and I dealt with him in our childhood as well as my adopted brother...if they were here they would tell you that." Derek sighed and stopped at a door and knocked but then entered. The two stepped in to see a middle aged man in a black suit smoking a cigar at his desk along with some papers on his desk. The man looked up to see his worker and the woman in his presence.

"Why are you here?" the man said in a husky tone towards Sarah. The red head dropped her bag aand went up to the man who was her supposed father.

"Dad this undercover thing isn't working out for me" Sarah said firmly. "I want to come back to the headquarters and work." The middle aged man sighed annoyingly "Sarah the headquarters isn't a place for you you need to underst-"

"What do you mean this isn't the place for me?!" Sarah interrupted. "I hate the circus and I don't want to be moping around with those b****** Jokers who locked away my brothers and killed them. You let them be in the headquarters at the age of sixteen and I'm old enough to take the same responsibility." Her yell filled the room leaving the man and Derek to gape their mouths open. Sarah huffed and sat down on a chair in front of her father's desk.

Sarah's father rubbed his temples and said "If I let you here will you do everything I say." The woman nodded and stood back up. "Alright...I'll find someone else to replace you. In the meantime please get out of those clothes...it disgusts me." Sarah sighed of relief and picked up her bag walking out. Derek was left in the room with his boss. "So now what do we do boss?" the black haired man asked. A puff of smoke escaped his boss' lips who said "Find another person to take Sarah's place...she's right. I should give her more responsibility in this family organization. She's old enough to understand."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2 everyone. Again I'm sorry if the lemon sucked but like I said it's my first time writing one. So please review.**


	3. The Unexpected

**Hello...as you can see i changed this to be rated M for many reasons *smirks*. I meant to update sooner but things came up. So I'm back now and I am excited for this chapter. Took a while to figure out but I got it now.**

* * *

Black's POV:

I slowly opened my eye and a yawn bursted out of me. I looked at my surroundings and noticed I was in a different room...wait this is Alice's room. Oh now I remember! I chuckled to myself and sat up from the bed running my hands through my hair, then I heard a little moan from next to me and turned to see Alice still sleeping peacefully in her bed sheets. Her face looks so innocent and yet so beautiful. I have to admit I was an a** back then towards you...but now you are a part of this world and you are mine now. Alice breathed in deeply and I noticed her eyes beginning to open. I lied back down towards her and said "Morning." She looked at me with a confused expression which I found funny.

"What happened?" she mumbled. Really...after last night's events you can't even recall it.

"Must I really tell you?" I joked with her. "Or shall I show you?" Her eyes widened as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips making my way down her neck. She moaned and I pulled back laughing towards her. Oh she looks funny when I joke with her...her face looks cute as well. I could tell she was exhausted and she needs more sleep, however I need to get to the prison to do some rounds for the day. The knight is probably exhausted from working all night...but no matter what he must be pretty d*** lucky that I'm paying him overtime.

"Well Alice" I began. "I'm afraid I have to leave for the prison today...get more sleep. You need it!" Alice slowly nodded and closed her eyes once again. I kissed her forehead and got out of the bed looking for my clothes. I slipped on my uniform and grabbed my hat, keys, mask and whip before heading out. I looked back to her sleeping form for the last time and left the bedroom. I sighed as I walked down the hall trying my best to fully wake myself up for I had a long day ahead of me. A long list of executions, paperwork and making a few rounds. Before I go there I must eat something because my stomach won't f***ing stop grumbling.

I came into the kitchen and there I saw my counterpart sitting at the table looking exhausted with a cup of coffee in front of him. What's his problem? "Oh morning Joker" he said in a groggy voice. I rolled my eye and asked "What's your problem? You look like sh**!" He sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"I was up all night looking for Sarah with my workers...she must be crazy to run off in the woods at night!" Is he seriously worried about that b****? "Well she's out of our lives" I grumbled. "No need to worry about her...she almost ruined my relationship. You hated her a** too so don't be moping around like the way you are now. She's gone...history end of story period." Holy sh** I felt relieved saying that. The clown nodded and stood up. "You're right" he said. "At first I thought she would be a good person to have for my circus...then she showed her true colors that one time. I should've fired her right there when she did that two months ago."

Flashback(White's POV):

"Wonderful...great job everyone" I said to my workers. We just finished our last rehearsal before the show later today and I was pretty impressed by my workers. There were big improvements...especially with Sarah. When she first came here she was clueless of what a circus performer does but thankfully my workers helped her out. I dismissed everyone and called Sarah over to talk to her. I saw her smile and she skipped her way over to me like a little child.

"Yes Joker-sama" she said happily.

I patted her head and said "Just wanted to tell you that I am impressed with your performance...you've really improved these past months. Well done...you might be the star of my show someday." I notice her giggle and her face went red. I smiled towards her and began to walk away until she grabbed my hand. I turned to see her come towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Well thank you Joker-sama" she whispered. "Do you know how handsome you are?" My crimson eye widened at her sudden question and I began to stutter not knowing what to say. I notice her smile grow wider and she began to touch me from my chest and went downwards. I moaned at the sudden touch but stopped her quickly. She made a confused look and asked "What's wrong Joker-sama? Don't you like it?" Okay what is wrong with my worker?

"Sarah with all do respects I'd appreciate it if you never do that again" I told her firmly. "I am your boss and you are my worker...I would never expect this from you. Now please leave and get ready for the show!" I notice her frown and she walked away. What has gotten into her lately? First she was all shy and now she's acting like this...what happened?

End of Flashback:

"Well you were an d*** idiot for letting her do that to you" I told my counterpart firmly. Honestly I would've fired her a** right there if she was capable of doing that. The clown sighed and nodded "I suppose you're right Joker...so did you talk to Alice?" I paused as I opened the fridge and smirked to myself without him noticing. "Yeah we talk...everything is fine!" Yeah we did more than just talking all right! Okay knock if off Joker seriously...don't act immature. I pulled out an apple from the fridge and began to leave when my counterpart called for me.

"You know Joker...you and Alice have gotten pretty serious" he said with a laugh. I rolled my eye and said "What's that suppose to mean?" I notice him smirk and made his way out the door.

"Well have you ever thought about...you know proposing to her!" When he said that I almost chocked on my apple and began to cough. I bent over and I could feel the clown hitting my back to help me out. Why would he ask me about marriage already? Besides its none of his buisness. "I don't have time to be discussing that with you" I yelled at him. "When the perfect time comes then I will someday!" I pushed him off and went to my prison for work. D*** idiot!

Alice's POV:

Right after Black left I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. So I just stared at my ceiling in my bed recalling what happened last night. For me it was fuzzy but I remembered it. Black really does care and love me...he would do anything to show it. Oh well...guess I should get up for the day!

I slowly sat up from bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at myself and realized I was still naked...I quickly went to my closet and pulled out my bathrobe to wear. As far as I know I really need a bath so I went into my bathroom to get ready. I started the water and went to my mirror to look at myself. My god I looked exhausted...hopefully the bath will wake me up. First I decided to brush my teeth then something hit me.

Next thing I knew I fell onto my knees and I felt some pain in my stomach and had a feeling to throw up. I got up back to the sink and I immediately began to puke. It's strange...I don't feel sick and I don't have a fever. Maybe it's just something that comes and goes no problem. But it didn't feel right...I never really throw up like this. The pain eased away after a while and I cleaned myself up with water and dried myself. I began to feel light headed so I went back to my bed and sat down and think.

I have never felt this way before...could it be that I'm...no that's ridiculous. It isn't possible! I can't be pregnant...not after the first time. Now I'm scared and worried...maybe I should see a doctor just in case. So I sat up from bed and went to take a quick bath before heading out. I have to make sure to keep this quiet until I know for sure about this...especially from Black. I sighed and slipped on my clothes before leaving my bedroom. So many thoughts went through my head if I could be pregnant. Well I guess I would be really happy but what would Black think about this. Would he be happy or would he...no he wouldn't. Black loves me and would understand. Uhg I'm already jumping to conclusions just calm down Alice. I walked down the hall and the circus appeared before me which I walked my way through the forest.

"Where are you going Miss. Alice in such a hurry?"

I turned and saw White come up behind me with a smile on his face. I sighed and smiled back saying "Um morning White. I just wanted to head into town for some things...could you tell Black not to worry. I'll be back soon." He chuckled and said "No problem Miss. Alice...now run along!" I said goodbye to him and went into the forest for town.

The forest was quiet which made me calm a little. I shouldn't worry too much about this and I shouldn't jump to any conclusions but my mind is flooded with these thoughts. If I was pregnant what would everyone else think and what would Black think. He probably won't be ready for this and who knows what might happen. I just need to calm down...there's nothing to worry about! Nothing!

* * *

I finally made it to town and began to look for the clinic's office that I heard about. Everything was quiet in the town and not many people were around...hopefully mph! I suddenly bumped into someone and apologized quickly. I looked up and saw the man that I knew. "Oh Julius!" The clockmaker stood wide eyed and said "Oh hello Alice...it's okay no need to apologize." His voice still sounds cold but at the same time he is kind in a way towards me. "So Alice what are you up to here in town?"

My eyes widened and I tried to think of what to say. "Oh I'm just doing some errands that's all...I'm sorry but I must excuse myself. I'm kind of in a rush!" Julius nodded "It's alright...I am as well. Take care of yourself you hear." I nodded and he left me alone. Okay I hope there are no more interruptions I must get to the clinic. So I walked down the street again and saw a building that looked like the clinic. Good...alright Alice just get in and get out. That's the plan. I walked faster towards the building and I heard someone call my name.

"Alice chu~ save me!" Oh no! I turned and saw Pierce running towards me who looked like he was being chased by Boris...again. He ran behind me for cover and the cat came up laughing "Come on rat don't use Alice as a shield...come and fight me little mouse!" Pierce began to shake with fear and I got annoyed...the clinic is right there. I don't have time for this. I looked at Boris and said "Boris could you please leave Pierce alone...I don't have time to be messing around. So please." The cat's ears perked up and said "Oh come on Alice~!" I glared at him with my arms crossed and he surrendered.

"Okay Alice" he said with disappointment. "So what are you up to here in town?" I sighed and stepped away from Pierce who was behind me. He stood up straight but was still shaking with fear. Poor mouse! "I'm running some errands and I'm kind of in a hurry" I told Boris. Honestly I must really go. I notice Boris smile and say "Would you like some help?"

I shook my head "No thank you Boris but thanks for the offer." I notice him frown and his ears dropped down but he perked up. "Alright Alice...hey if you get the chance stop by the park sometime. The old man opened up some new rides you should try." Oh Boris...what if I was pregnant? I wouldn't be able to come to the park to try the rides...if I was he would understand. He's my friend after all.

"We hope to see you Alice chu~" Pierce said nervously. I smiled at the mouse and said "When I have time I will...now I'm kind of in a hurry so if you would excuse. I'll see you later." I turned around and walked noticing I was right in front of the clinic. I took a deep breath until I heard Boris yell "Hey why are you going in there?" I paused and didn't realize he was still there. Come on Alice think of something.

"Um I'm helping out a friend here" I lied. "So I must hurry!" He seemed to have understood and I ran inside. I took a deep breath of relief and looked at my surroundings. It was quiet and there were hardly any patients around waiting to be treated...good so I can just get in and get out. That simple! Okay Alice stop jumping to conclusions...you are probably not pregnant. But that's a big probability. Oh my head hurts from thinking too much!

"Hello Miss how can I help you?"

I jumped at the voice and noticed a faceless woman in a nurse uniform looking at me with a smile from her desk. She looked young to be a nurse but that doesn't matter now. I nervously walked up to the desk pulling on my apron from the hem and said "Um hello...my name's Alice Liddell. I was wondering if I could see a doctor." The nurse kept on smiling and pulled out some papers and began to sign them.

"Okay Miss. Liddell and what is the problem today" she asked. My eyes widened and I began to stutter. Come on Alice she a medical professional you can trust her. "I woke up sick this morning and I ended up throwing up pretty badly" I said nervously. The nurse continued to write on some papers and stood up and told me to follow her. My goodness already...I don't have to wait. Can I even handle this tension now inside me. The thought of a baby makes my head spin...and it also makes me think of Black. Enough Alice...Black would understand.

The nurse led me to a medical room and said "Just have a seat and the doctor will be right with you Miss. Liddell." I followed her orders and sat down on the little bed. I began to feel sick in the stomach again and ended up running to the nearest trash can and threw up for the second time that day. This doesn't feel so good! This must be some really intense morning sickness to this!

"Oh are you alright Miss. Liddell?" I turned and saw a woman who appeared to be the doctor.

"Oh I'm fine doctor" I told her and stood up returning to the bed. She looked and me and sat down in a chair and began to aske me questions for medical purposes like how my diet is, medical history and ect. Then she examined me using her medical instruments. She checked my heart, my breathing and reflexes. The doctor looked at me and said "Well Miss. Liddell you don't seem to have a fever and show no signs of a flu or cold...you said you threw up this morning right." I nodded towards her and she continued.

"Well Miss would it be possible that you could be pregnant?" I sighed and answered "I don't know doctor...maybe I am. That's kind of the main reason I am here... I am sorry if I didn't mention that earlier doctor!" The doctor laughed and shook her head "It's alright Miss. Liddell I understand. You're nervous...everyone's like that sometimes. So would you like to do a test to be sure." I slowly nodded and the doctor went into a cabinet and pulled out a box.

She told me to take the test and said it would take five minutes for the results. The doctor showed me the bathroom and I went inside locking the door with the test in my hands. Goosebumps began form all over me and I opened the bow and read the instructions. I took a deep breath and took the test. Waiting is the worst thing for me for this reason...its a big step in my life if I was pregnant. Just what would everyone think...and Black. Oh Black I hope you would understand. After a couple minutes I looked at the test and there I found my answer.

* * *

The warden wondered in his prison doing his usual rounds. Earlier that morning he has been thinking of what White said...the thought of marriage never came to his mind. He thinks its too soon to think about it...besides he was sure Alice would agree with the same thing. But he kept on thinking about it...to the point where he was going to do something about it.

"No" he told himself. "I will do it!" Black marched out of the prison and ended up in the circus realm where he saw his counterpart resting on a bench. He needs someone to watch the prison while he's gone. "Hey clown!" he yelled. White jumped at the sudden voicd and said "Oh it's you Joker...what do you need?"

Black took a deep breath and said "Do me a favor and watch the prison while I'm gone...I'll be back soon. If Alice asks tell her that I had some business to do." White looked at him confused and asked "Where are you going?" Black turned to leave and yelled "None of your business!" The jester smiled at him and laughed and leaned back on the bench sighing to himself.

Black walked into the forest and he didn't know that a certain woman stood behind a tree from him. Alice quickly hid once she saw Black as he walked by. Once he was out of sight she ran towards the circus and saw the jester resting. His eye opened and he smiled "Welcome back Miss. Alice...how was town? I thought you went shopping...you don't seem to have any bags." Alice felt nervous and shook her head "Um they didn't have anything that intrested me...can I ask you something White?"

White smiled and nodded "Of course...what is it?" Alice sat down next to him and took some deep breaths. She was really nervous but happy at the same time...this was unexpected even for her. "White...do you think Black really loves me? Even if something happened that would change things." The jester leaned back in his chair and began to think.

"Well of course he loves you Alice" he said kindly. "Even if something did happen I don't think it would change anything. Why do you ask?" Alice shook her head and stood up saying "It's nothing really...um where is Black by any chance?" White told her that he left to do some business and Alice sighed with disappointment. She thank him and left the circus into the living realm. There she went to her room and went to lay down for she grew tired from the long day. Alice began to think of what to do and what to say.

"Well" she told herself. "Black...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Aww~ I literally cried while writing this...no joke! If you could see me I am balling. Well this concludes this chapter. Till next time :) Please review**


	4. The Surprise

**I keep on forgetting the disclaimer! **

**I don't owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just the story plot.**

* * *

After Alice returned home she fell asleep in her room for a nap for she was tired and needed sleep. The thought of being pregnant made her happy but she also questioned some things at the same time. Alice was eager to know if it was a boy or girl...she thought it would be nice to have a little girl but gender doesn't matter to her. She also thought how Black would react. Really how would he react by all this...Alice wondered if he would even want this baby. She knows that he loves her but what if he wasn't ready for this big step in a relationship. But Alice knows Black would care for her...they've surprisingly came this far in a relationship. So it's all good right?

She eventually opened her eyes and realized she must tell him now. Black is probably home or maybe back at the prison working...Alice wouldn't want to bother him while he is doing his rounds but this is important. However he does get cranky if someone bothers him so Alice closed her eyes again but then felt sick. She felt something come up her throat and Alice dashed into her bathroom where she pucked for the third time that day.

"This is going to be a long nine months!"

* * *

The warden arrived back to the circus and it was late afternoon. The sun beated down making him sweat a little and he removed his hat for some relief but he still felt hot. Black realized that his uniform was the reason for making him sweat and he quickly removed it. He sighed and was now inside the circus tent only to run into his counterpart.

"Oh Joker you're back" White said happily. "Where have you been?"

Black rolled his eye and threw his jacket over his shoulder. "None of your business...where's Alice?" The jester chuckled at his response towards him then answered "I believe she's in the living realm...I would check on her though." Black's eye widened and he questioned of the situation. "Well" White pondered "Alice asked me for my opinion on things and I listened. She asked if you would still love her if something happened that would change your relationship. Like I said I would check on her. There's something strange going on and I could feel it."

Black immediately left the jester and began to speed walk to the living realm to Alice's room. He wondered why she would ask such a thing. Black said that he loves her...and proved it to her last night. Why would she ask this? Then he began to think if something was wrong that had to deal with him and Alice was now feeling like this. He came to Alice's door and knocked...but no answer.

"Alice!" he called. Again there was no answer and Black decided to step inside. He looked around and saw no sign of the woman until he heard some coughs from the bathroom. The warden tossed his jacket to the side and immediately ran into the bathroom. There he saw Alice at the sink throwing up badly which caused him to go to her side. "What the hell?" he asked himself. "Alice what's wrong?"

Alice slowly stood up straight and wiped her mouth with a nearby towel. "It's nothing" she answered. "I'm fine now." Black however didn't believe she was fine and said "No you are not fine...go lay down. I will get you some medicine." Alice told him again that she was fine but he didn't listen and carried her to bed only to have her yell at him. "Black put me down! Put me down! I'm fine!" Black only groaned before putting her down on the bed grabbing his jacket and made his way out the door.

"Stay there while I get some medicine" he ordered firmly.

Black left the room and made his way to get some medicine for Alice and he felt irritated. He knows Alice doesn't feel well and wants what's best for her. He snuck in his counterparts room cause he was the only person to have medicine around most of the time. Black looked through White's medicine cabinet searching for the right bottle of pills for Alice. He wondered how she would've gotten sick...she was fine this morning after he left and showed no signs of sickness. Maybe it was just something that comes and goes!

The warden got a hold of the right pills and made his way out of White's room to Alice again. He read the bottle as he entered Alice's room "Alice you have to take tw-Alice?" Black paused and saw that Alice was no longer in her room where he told her to be. He groaned and began to search for the woman.

"Alice...Alice where are you?" Then he heard some noise coming from the kitchen and he ran down and saw his girlfriend looking through the fridge. "What are you doing?" Black asked. "I told you to stay in bed!" Alice's head shot up and she frowned "Black I told you I am not sick...and we need to talk about something." Black groaned and sat down in a nearby chair getting ready to hear what Alice had to say. Alice grew nervous and took a seat next to him trying to think of what to say. The thought of telling him about her pregnancy made her this way.

She started off by telling Black that she felt sick that morning and how she went to the doctors office earlier. "Wait you went to the clinic" Black asked. He had no idea of her visit and was upset that Alice didn't tell him for he hated her going out on her own and without telling him.

"Yes I went to the clinic and stop interrupting" Alice said firmly. Black's eye widened but he let her continue. "As I was saying...I went to the clinic to see if I was okay. The doctor examined me and said that I looked fine but she asked me something. Now that something required a test for me to take." By now Black was completely lost and had no idea what she was talking about. He wondered what test it was but he was more worried on the medical bills. "Black...I'm-"

"Hello Miss. Alice and Joker!" Alice was about to reveal her news until White came in with a smile on his face interrupting the conversation. She sighed and Black yelled "I thought you were working at the d*** circus!" White chuckled and answered "My work is done now...it's night time and I let everyone have a free night." The warden however grew annoyed with his counterpart especially for him interrupting the conversation between him and Alice. Black turned back to her and said "What was it you were going to say Alice?" Alice took another deep breath and picked up where she left off.

"Well Black I'm-"

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Clatter!_

Alice was interrupted again by some loud noises and turned to see White making a big mess. Apparently he opened a cabinet where pots and pans fell out as he was reaching for something and was on the floor. Black grew upset again and yelled at him. "I'm sorry Joker...geez calm down" the jester said as he cleaned up the mess. "Well you're a god d*** idiot...watch what you're doing next time!" Black yelled again. Then they began to argue.

"Well so~rry for trying to make something to eat Joker!"

"Sorry my a**! You keep on interrupting my conversation with Alice here!"

"Oh I'm interrupting...sorry that we live under the same roof Joker!"

As the two carried on with their useless argument Alice began to grow upset and rubbed her eyes in frustration. She didn't want to do it like this but she had no choice. Alice stood up from the chair loudly leaving the two Jokers to look at her suddenly. Black looked at her and noticed that she was upset and frustrated. White however was completely confused of the whole situation and saw Alice look at the both of them. Then she turned to Black.

"You two stop arguing" she yelled. "Black...I'm pregnant!" Alice immediately ran out of the kitchen leaving the warden shocked and White as well. Silence was in the room and Black was in a daze as her words repeated in his head. How was he suppose to react to this? Black never expected this coming! The jester walked over to him and said "Joker are you okay?" White was about to reach out for him until Black stopped him by and mumbled.

"Pregnant? Alice is pregnant...a baby?" Those words slipped out of his mouth as he stood up and began to pace. The thought of Alice being pregnant caught him off guard...he knew it was his child but he couldn't believe it. White however felt happy and said "Joker I think you should go talk to her...she seemed pretty upset about us arguing." Black looked at him with a blank expression.

"What should I do...what should I say about all this?" Black questioned. White walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Black surprising didn't flinch at his touch but looked him. "Joker are you happy?" White asked. Black nodded. "Then tell her that...if you're happy about the baby go and tell her. She needs support now and you must take care of her now. This is your responsibility and you must face it." After the jester's speech Black knew he was right. However he was now in deep thought with two things on his mind...Alice being pregnant and how he was going to handle this.

He left the kitchen and walked into his prison to quickly check around to be sure everything was in order. Luckily everything seemed fine and he went into his office to put away any files he left on his desk. His mind was filled with Alice and his unborn child...he didn't feel ready for this. Black now has to deal with two things...one would have to be talking to Alice then the other thing he had planned. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box, Black sighed and said "Well I hope this goes the way I planned for it to be."

* * *

Since it was evening Alice was in her room getting ready for bed. After her sudden outburst she remained in her room thinking about things. She saw how surprised he was and thought that this was too soon for him. Now everything will be different in their lives...everything would be different. Alice's eyes began to water and tears slowly ran down her face in frustration. Since she got her clock her life changed and now she's pregnant with Black's child making everything more challenging. Alice felt like throwing up but it soon left her as she cried.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Alice jumped as someone knocked and heard Black yell "Alice can I come in?" The young woman stood up and made her way to the door wiping away her tears so Black couldn't see that she was crying. Once she opened it there stood Black eyeing her. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were red and puffy. Black could tell that she was crying and asked "Alice why are you crying?" She shook her head and went back to her bed sitting down crossing her legs.

"Don't lie to me Alice" Black told her. "Now why are you crying?" Black sat down next to her removing his hat and waited for her to speak. Alice sniffed and looked at him wide eyed. She began to stutter then said "Black...are you upset?" The warden's face dropped at her question. He wondered why she would think he was upset by all of this. Yes he is shocked but he wasn't upset!

"I'm not upset...I'm amazed but not upset. Why would you think that?" Alice sighed and began to tear up again having Black pull her towards him for an embrace. "Don't cry" he cooed. "You're suppose to be happy about this right." Alice sobbed against his chest and spoke.

"I didn't...think you wanted this child Black...I thought you wouldn't wanted this at this point of our relationship" Alice sobbed. Black couldn't believe what she was saying...how could she say that. Why would she think that he wouldn't want this unborn child? This made him upset now and he cupped her face to have her look at him. Alice was shocked by his sudden action and asked "What's wrong Black?"

"Don't assume things like that" he quickly said. "Of course I would want this child Alice...why wouldn't I. You think I will just not care at all and not take care of you. I will never act like that...I'm not an a**! I love you Alice Liddell and this unborn child of ours." Hearing those words made Alice feel relieved and she touched his hand that was on her face feeling the comfort. Now she isn't worried anymore...everything will be fine.

"Now I want to ask you something" Black said seriously. "After all of these months I fell more in love with you each day. There were good times and a lot of bad times but I just want you to know how much I love you. Alice you mean a lot to me...and I hate to admit it but you changed me a little." Alice noticed Black dig through his pocket and he pulled out something. It was a little black box that he held tightly in his hand. What shocked Alice was that he suddenly stood up and bent down on one knee sighing to himself. He opened the box and there Alice saw the most beautiful diamond ring in it.

"Alice Liddell...will you marry me?"

* * *

It was the next day and Alice woke up at the same time Black did. She thought it would be a good idea to tell White first about the engagement and Black only groaned. He insisted on waiting but Alice wanted to tell him since he lives under the same roof. She had a good point! Alice and Black walked down the hall until the circus appeared. Sounds of laughter and music filled the air leaving Black to groan even more. How he hates the place? Then he thought about his child in the future and how he or she would enjoy it.

Some circus performers eyed the couple and awwed a little. Black eyed them and the faceless scrambled the7r way out. Then Alice caught a glimpse of the jester and called for him. White turned around and smiled " Hello Miss. Alice and Joker...what do you need?" The couple looked at each other holding hands and Alice said "Well we have some news to share and we wanted to tell you first." White laughed "I already know you're pregnant Alice and congratulations on that."

Alice shook her head. "Listen you idiot...there's something else too." Alice smiled and said "White...we are engaged." The jester took a second before clasping his hands together and smiled brightly. He congratulatted them a bunch of times and began to help them out with planning the ceremony. Alice then began to think how everyone else will react about the engagement and pregnancy. She'll just have to find out!

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and please review!**


	5. Spreading the News

**I bring you chapter 5 everyone...sorry it took long. I also changed it to rated T...don't know why!**

**Black: So what's this I hear that you're going back to school soon**

**Me: Well yeah...I need my education**

**Black: Well I better see my child be born before you go**

**Me: Hey chill out...I don't owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just this story plot!**

* * *

"No!" Derek shouted. "I will not do this...can't you find someone else to do it boss."

The man who was his boss sighed deeply while rubbing his temples in frustration. Sarah who was also present watched the two bicker about this conversation. It has been a week since Sarah came to the secret headquarters and Derek was given a job to go undercover in Sarah's place at the circus. However Derek was not happy with all this and refuses to do it.

"Derek you will do it" his boss shouted. "It is an order and you must do what you are told in this family organization. I don't raise cowards here!" Derek groaned and glared at Sarah saying "Why didn't you stay at the circus Sarah? None of this would be happening if you would have done your job!" Sarah gaped her mouth open and crossed her arms in anger. She couldn't believe this man...she hated him ever since he was brought in by her father a few years back. She was a young teen at the time and he was a few years older than her.

"Shut up Derek" the young woman shouted. "I deserve to be one of the top dogs of this family like my brother and best friend back then!" Derek growled "Well they're dead now Sarah and were replaced wondering who knows where starting a new life. Your father is the top dog now not you!" Sarah groaned and flopped in her chair and glared at her father who appeared to be really stressed out. She know how hard her father has work and the stress is building up inside him. Derek looked at his boss and waited for what he had to say.

The elder man sighed and said "Derek I am your boss and you will do what you are told...now you need a disguise in order to enter the circus. You will pretend to be a man who is desperately looking for a job and is homeless got it!" Derek rolled his eyes which caught his boss' attention. "Hey don't roll your eyes at me...I brought you into the Spade family and I can kick you out!" Derek groaned and left the room leaving Sarah alone with her father. The man sat down in his chair breathing deeply...he was really stressed out from this.

Sarah came up to her father and said "You okay dad?" Her father nodded "Yes Sarah...it's just been rough these past few months. I just hope this will work!" Sarah sighed and hugged her father in a gentle manner. She knows how hard it has been for her father...it has been years that he has gone through this. "It's okay daddy" she whispered. "We will get through this...hopefully."

* * *

It has been over a week and Alice hasn't left Joker territory since she found out she was pregnant and the engagement. She wants to tell the others the news but she hasn't been able to cause she wants Black to be with her so they can do it together. Black has been very busy at the prison and wouldn't come back till late at night which worried Alice. Ever since she found out she was pregnant her and Black has now made arrangements that they will now share a bedroom together. Alice didn't object to the decision and she is now currently grabbing her belongings from her old bedroom to Black's.

It has also been decided that Alice's old room would become the nursery for the baby and Black was going to remodel it. However Black has been acting strange towards Alice now with her being pregnant...he has been alert at times when a little thing would happen here or there involving Alice. Sometimes he would order her to take a nap and thought she looked tired but Alice felt fine. Alice sighed deeply as she folded her clothes into the drawer of Black's bedroom. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant and engaged to Black after these long months...they've been through so much. Especially getting her clock was the big thing. Alice would wake up in the mornings and would realize that she is now a part of Wonderland...with a clock instead of a heart. Sometimes she would cry about this but would realize that she is happy now...she has Black by here side and he helped her out. Today it was morning in Wonderland and Alice was finishing up with bringing her things to Black's room. Now she was officially moved into his bedroom. It felt weird to her but it's something she has to get use to now

"You finished moving in?"

Alice spun around to see the warden enter the room...he was suppose to be in the prison working which made Alice ask "Black I thought you were at the prison?" He shook his head "Well the Knight has it now...he's lucky that I'm paying his a** for extra work!" Alice sighed. Black shook his head again and realized something. The other day he decided to try to keep his language down for the baby's sake...but it's a slow process. Heck if he can go an extended amount of time without swearing like months back he could probably handle this. But he can't swear in front of the child but when he's on his own.

Black looked at Alice who was putting her clothes in the closet and drawers...he just couldn't believe it. The thought of him becoming a father still shocked him...Black wouldn't know what to do. He never dealt with children before and he isn't sure how a father should act around the child. The warden was really nervous and scared at the same time. He was happy that he was going to marry the only person he actually cared about but everything else just stunned him.

"Black are you okay?" Alice asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Black nodded "Uh yes I'm fine." Alice smiled and said "You know I was thinking that maybe today we can tell the others...we have to you know." Black groaned and flopped on his bed not even caring. He really doesn't want to deal with the other role-holders...he could care less about them. Now he must sit there and he might receive some criticism or probably get attacked for getting Alice pregnant. Alice went over to the bed and sat next to him with a serious look on her face.

"Black we have to...everyone will get suspicious" she tried to reason. Black buried his face into his pillow and let out a long groan. He knew she was right...so he lifted up his head and mumbled "Fine...but when I'm done!" Alice didn't quite understand what he meant until he rose up and kissed her. Alice however gave in since she was use to this and wrapped her arms around him. Black smirked and ran his hand to her stomach lightly stroking where he knew the baby was. Alice blushed once he pulled away and looked at her stomach to see his hand still there. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl" he questioned. Alice giggled and said "Well we'll find out in a couple of months."

Black chuckled "I don't think I can wait that long." Alice smiled and gave a little peck on his cheek saying "We should go now before it's too late." She quickly jumped off the bed leaving Black to frown as she left...like before he doesn't want to go but they have to tell the others.

Later Alice has gotten ready and her and Black made their way out coming into the circus realm. As always the circus atmosphere was crazy and filled with laughter along with children running around. Seeing the children play around made Black wonder on how is child will act. He knew that every day would be a new experience into fatherhood and he would have to learn a lot of things...things he has never done before. Black looked over to Alice who was carrying a coat with her since they were going to the Tower first. It's winter there and it was a smart thing to bring one. But dealing with the other role-holders worried him...would they be upset and try to kill him. No they wouldn't...he can't die anyways. If he gets killed he will only come back the same person as he was before...he wouldn't get replaced.

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple" a voice chimed. There stood White with a big smile on his face as he came towards them. His smile was filled with joy for the couple which made Black groan with annoyance. Ever since him and Alice announced their engagement and the baby White wanted to help out anyway possible for them. He already allowed them to have the ceremony in an open area he owned at the circus! Alice greatly appreciated his help while Black just said "Whatever!"

"Hello White" Alice said with a smile. "Black and I will be heading out for a while just so you know."

White shook his head "It's no problem Miss. Alice...before you go I have something to show you two. Follow me!" Alice and Black looked at each other before following the jester into a random direction. White grinned for he knew that they weren't expecting his little gift he had prepared. He was just as excited as they were about the whole marriage and child. He led them to a nearby caravan and told them to wait for he had to get something. White disappeared into the tent and came back out with a bag with things in it.

"What the hell is that?" Black spatted out. White only grinned wider and he opened the bag pulling out a couple of items. The items he had were stuffed animals and other little toys. "I thought this would be adorable for the little child" White gleamed with excitement. Alice walked over and took a look at th toys while Black stood there looking at the things. He looked at Alice who smiled at one of the dolls she held in her hands leaving White to feel happy. The idea of fatherhood still hit him and he now has to get use to it...he didn't find it bad but the new experience is what made him wonder deeply. Alice looked at Bpadk and noticed him staring out into space.

"Black are you okay?" Black snapped out of his thoughts and nodded "Yes I'm fine...we should go before it's too late."

White chuckled at his counterpart and said "Aww~ Joker's embarrassed because of the cute toys haha!" Black glared at him and said "I am not! There just toys!" White laughed even more and began to joke with him.

"Come on Joker your blushing...you should see how red your face is haha! Man I can see what you will be like now as a dad. Your just too soft!"

Alice giggled as White went on and Black sighed deeply. "I am not soft!" he said firmly and Black took Alice's hand "lets go! I can't stand him now." Alice laughed and waved goodbye to White as they disappeared into the forest heading for their first destination...the Tower.

* * *

Alice wrapped her coat around her body as her and Black entered the territory filled with snow and ice. In the distance was the tower home to Nightmare, Gray and Julius. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" Black asked with uncertainty. "What if it's a bad time?"

Alice shook her head "It's fine Black...I'm allowed to come visit whenever I like." Black still wasn't sure about this and asked "I'm pretty sure they don't want me in there though...are you sure?" Alice sighed and nodded again telling him that everything will be fine...well hopefully. The two approached the large door to the Tower and Alice rang the doorbell. They waited a few minutes before the door opened revealing Gray Ringmarc with a smile on his face once he saw Alice...but then he noticed Black standing there with her and thought _'Why is he here?'_

"Hello Alice...and Joker" Gray said nervously. "Uh come in...don't want to get sick." The couple quickly stepped inside from the cold and Gray shut the door quickly as a gust of cold air blew by making the Tower cold. "So what brings you two here?" Gray asked with curiosity. He use to seeing Alice coming over often but not Joker at all!

"Well Black and I have something to tell all of you" Alice answered. Gray grew confused but decided to lead them to the Tower's main office where Nightmare and Julius were currently in. Black stood close by Alice as they walked up the stairs to the Incubus' office. Gray glanced back a couple of times and wondered what the news was...and why Joker was with her. He never comes to the Tower...never! _'Whatever the news is it must be important'_ the lizard thought. Gray looked back at Alice who seemed to be happy with Black. He ever so wondered how the couple would still be together after all of these months...well it wasn't his business to deal with. Seeing Alice happy is what only mattered now.

Gray stopped by a door and opened it saying "Nightmare-sama...Julius! Alice and Joker are here." Nightmare who sat at his desk looked up to see the couple as well as Julius. The incubus smiled and said "Well what a surprise...mmph!" Suddenly Nightmare began to cough up blood and Gray ran to his side. "Tch...figures" Black mumbled. Alice glared at him while slapping his arm to tell him to be quiet. Alice knew that Nightmare read her mind with the look he was giving.

_'Alice you are really pregnant and engaged?' _ Nightmare spoke in her thoughts.

_'Yes I am' _Alice said in her thoughts. _'Just at surprised when I announce it to you guys!'_

Nightmare sighed and wiped off the blood from his mouth with Gray helping him out. Julius groaned with all of the noise and said "You guys are annoying...can't even work in peace here!" Alice sighed and looked over to Black who said "Well we have something to tell you guys if you can take your eyes off of your work for a minute!" Julius groaned and looked up from his pile of clocks to look at the couple. Nightmare regained his posture and said "Well what's the news you two have to share?"

The room went silent to hear what the couple had to say. Alice bit her bottom lip and looker at Black who took her hand for comfort. But she was surprised when Black first spoke "We're engaged!" Everyone's mouths dropped in surprised and Alice was too when he said. Nightmare however pretended to be surprised since he already knew.

"Well congrats you two" Nightmare said with a smile but Alice stopped him.

"Wait there's something else as well" she said. Alice took a deep breath before and said "We are engaged...and I'm pregnant." Again everyone's mouths dropped in surprise leaving the couple to wonder if they were upset or happy. Gray coughed and said "Well um congratulations Alice and Joker...so when will the ceremony be?" Alice told him that they haven't decided yet on the day of the ceremony. All she knows is that the next few months will be very busy. Very very busy.

Alice and Black later decided that it was time to go after the visit and made their way out. Nightmare sat in his chair and began to think...he was completely shocked about all of this. He's happy for them of course...and yes he hates Joker with his life. The incubus wonders how this child will turn out especially since it's Black child.

"Wow I can't believe it...right Nightmare-sama" Gray said in disbelief. Nightmare nodded "I can't either! This will be interesting though." Julius looked back up from his work and asked "How will this be interesting if I may ask?" Nightmare just smiled and laughed "Don't know yet...we'll just have to see how this goes."

* * *

Next for the couple was the Castle of Hearts. Alice found this next destination to be tough because of Peter White. He still isn't sure about Black and his ways...heck he almost attacked him when her and Black first got together. But who knows what will happen! The castle came in sight and the spring air hit them with the smell of flowers and the clean air. The last time Black was there was when the ball happened eight months ago...well he's back against. They came to the gates and one of the guards recognized Alice then allowed them inside. Alice felt really nervous but she trusts Vivaldi...she's like a sister to her. Black looked around the castle and hopes that this goes quickly so he can go to the other territories and head home. All of this running around made him tired. Then a sudden shout came from the distance causing the both of them to turn to see the White Rabbit coming towards them.

"Oh Alice you're here my dear" Peter said happily. Then he saw Black and frowned a little but smiled again for Alice's sake. "Well what brings you two here? Alice explained to him that her and Black have some news and must see the queen. Peter nodded and led them to the main hall of the castle. The couple followed slowly until they came upon Vivaldi who sat in her throne looking bored out of her mind until she saw Alice and her face lit up.

"Oh Alice our dear" she exclaimed. "What brings you here...and we see you've brought the Joker as well." Black groaned and crossed his arms. Alice sighed at his attitude and said "Hello Vivaldi...Black and I have news to share with you." The queen cocked her head to the side and was curious for the news. Peter stood by the queen and wondered as well what was going on then Alice took a deep breath.

"Well" she began "Just recently I found out something and another thing happened as well...Vivaldi...Peter...I'm pregnant." "And engaged" Black finished. Vivaldi's eyes widened and she clasped her hands together with joy while Peter's mouth gaped open. "Oh my goodness we congratulate you two" the queen exclaimed. Then Vivaldi stood up grabbing Alice's hand dragging her away.

"Vivaldi where are we going" Alice asked. Vivaldi said that she wanted to give her some presents for the baby. Black grew upset as they left him alone with the rabbit. The two stared at each other and Peter said "Well this is something warden...you better treat her right or I'll blast your brains out!" Black chukled at his threat and replied "You can't kill me you b******! Alice is fine with me...there weren't any problems between us. If there were we would overcome them." Peter sighed as Black turned his heel out of the main hall to find Alice.

"I hope you'll be okay Alice...I trust you."

* * *

**Please review!(it keeps me motivated for this story) I am also changing my pen name so don't be alarmed**


	6. A Long Day

**Okay everyone I have an announcement! I start school next week and I am going to update a chapter for this story and one for The New Foreigner before I go. Now I will update on the weekends (one story at a time) and I hope that's all good. I really need reviews as well for this story so I hope you do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just the story.**

* * *

"Is that woman trying to kill us with this sh**" Black spatted out angerly. The couple left the castle and Black was carrying bags of presents Vivaldi gave to them for the baby and he was really annoyed. Alice giggled cause she found the gifts cute...when Black saw the little baby toys his face went completely red and he felt a little embarrassed. After the castle the couple made their way to the Hatter Mansion for the next visit. Black didn't want to go near that place...cause he still hates Blood! Well him and Alice are friends now so hopefully things won't be so bad...hopefully.

"I wonder if Blood and the others are home?" Alice asked. Black rolled his eyes as he carried the bags in his hands. Alice asked if he needed help with carrying things but he said no that he has everything taken care of. The forest around them was quiet until two voices shouted "Onee-san!"

It was no one other the Bloody Twins who began to charge at her with smiles on their faces. But their axes caught Black's attention and he immediately stepped in front of Alice stopping the twins to impact her. "Don't get near her with those f***ing weapons of yours" Black scolded the two. Dee and Dum looked at eachother and to the warden and were amazed to see him this overprotective. Never in their lives have they seen him like this.

"Um okay" Dee answered confused. Alice stepped away from Black and went to the two tweens whose weapons disappeared in thin air following Black's order. However they were confused to see the warden carrying bags of toys that look like to be for a baby. "What are you doing today Onee-san?" the twins asked in unison "Can you play with us?" Alice laughed to see the happy expressions on their faces...but she feels bad knowing that she wouldn't be able to anymore. Maybe they will understand.

"I'm sorry but I can't now...is Blood and Elliot home? Black and I have something to tell you guys." The twins nodded and led the couple to the mansion that wasn't so far away from where they were. Black followed slowly watching Alice laugh with the twins. The two boys were young and it made him wonder more and more about his child. He sure hopes she doesn't end up like him who is violent and foul mouthed...now he has made his swearing a limit. For Alice's sake...and the child!

"There you two brats are!" Elliot shouted through the mansion hallways. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The group arrived to the mansion only to run into the very upset non-rabbit man. It was clear that the twins ditched work and went to mess around running into Alice and Black. Elliot looked to see the couple with the twins and wondered shy the warden was there. He never came to the mansion before which was very surprising. The march hare calmed down and said "Oh hello Alice...and Joker. What are you two doing here?"

Alice smiled and said "Well Black and I have something to tell all of you guys if that's alright...or if it's a bad time now." Elliot smiled and shook his head "No its okay...Blood isn't doing anything today anyways so we can talk!" Elliot looked at the warden and wondered why he was carrying bags of toys. Black glared at him and snapped his fingers to have the bags disappear from him. He sent them back home so no one else can get suspicious of what's going on...the hare rolled his eye and led the couple to Blood's office. He wondered what the news was...whatever it was he thought it must be good since Alice looks happy and Black...well Elliot's not sure about him but somethings up. He could feel it!

Black's POV:

I can't believe I am in this hell hole. Never in my life I would ever think of coming into the Hatter Mansion with that b****** they call Blood Dupre. Well everyone has to know about this...it's not like Alice and I can keep this a secret! Or maybe we...no don't be a moron Joker! Everyone would have found out eventually. I looked over to Alice who walked beside me and she had a small smile on her face. I can't believe this is happening...we're going to have a child and get married.

Never in my existence I would've thought that I was going to marry the foreigner...well she isn't a foreigner anymore actually. I sometimes question her clock...she would technically be considered a role-holder but Nightmare gave her a choice. But it still doesn't make sense! Maybe Alice has some kind of power that we are all unaware of...but that isn't possible. Alice would've figured it out by now if she had some kind of power or role in Wonderland anyways. Who knows really? Right now all I have to worry about is being in the same room with the f***ing scum of the earth Blood!

The March Hare stopped at a door and knocked. So I'm guessing this is where Blood is...hope this is a quick visit! After a few seconds Elliot opened the door and everyone stepped inside and there sat Blood in his desk sipping his tea reclined back in his chair. He looked up and saw us standing in his room...he was mostly looking at me. Well I can understand that since I am not his average visitor here...hell I don't even want to visit! The room was silent as we all exchanged glances towards one another and the mafia boss spoke.

"Well isn't this a surprise...what brings this couple to my mansion?"

Alice stepped forward towards him dragging me along over to the desk. D*** she has a grip! Blood and I looked at each other and I could tell that he doesn't like me here. I don't like it either! Alice looked at us like we were having an endless staring contest and she said "Well Blood...Black and I have something to tell all of you that's kind of important." Everyone came around the desk along with the twins and Elliot to listen to the news. I hope this doesn't take long...I have work to do!

"Something important young lady...hmm go on" the mafia boss said. Alice took a deep breath and said "Well...Black and I are engaged! We wanted to spread the news to everyone today so we wouldn't wait...and there's another thing as well. I'm also pregnant!" Then the room went silent! The Hatter family had their mouths gaped open in disbelief...but the twins suddenly cheered and hugged my fiancee.

"Yay Onee-san gonna have a baby" they shouted in unison. I groaned a little at the tweens as threy hugged her and I looked over to see Elliot coming by to congratulate Alice...he just looked at me nodding his head slowly show his praise for us. Man this went easier then I thought! Blood stood up from his desk and said "Well this was totally unexpected...well congrats young lady...and to you as well Joker. When will the ceremony be?"

Alice told him that we haven't set up a time yet...man these next few months will be busy!

Alice's POV:

Wow! I couldn't believe it was that easy telling Blood the news. Now it's off to the Amusement Park to tell Gowland, Boris and Pierce the news. Man its been a really long day...I'm tired from walking all around Wonderland and I'm hungry too. I find if amazing that I haven't had any strange cravings yet...but it will come eventually. I looked over to Black who was looking at me with a little smile on his face.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I nodded a little "Yeah kind of...let's just go to the park and get this done. I really want to take a nap when we get home." Yeah all of this running around has made me quite tired...can't wait to go into my bed. Wait a minute...that's right I'm in Black's room now! His bed is quite comfortable as well and it's so warm...maybe this new beginning won't be so bad after all. Well my new beginning started once I got my clock...I'm still getting use to it though. But I think I adapted to it already! It's like I never was injured before and I feel brand new with this life in Wonderland. Then again I am a part of this world now...I can't go home!

What am I saying? I am home...I feel that this is where I belong! I especially feel at home with Black. It's amazing how we use to not like each other very much back then...but something changed. Now here we are...engaged and a baby is on the way in nine months. I hope we're prepared for this!

"Here we are!" Black interrupted me in my thoughts. There before us was the Amusement Park gates and there were crowds of people filling up the area. Children ran around with their parents and a few teenagers were hanging out by some rides and park benches. It must be really busy today...from the looks of it! I wonder where Gowland and the others could be.

"Alice-chan chu~!" I immediately spun around to see Pierce run up towards Black and I with a huge smile on his face. But then another voice filled the air.

"Hey rat get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Ah now that's Boris!

The two ran up towards us and Boris looked surprised to see us...especially Black! I could probably understand since Black hasn't come into the park...maybe he did! Huh I don't know. Boris smiled towards me and said "Hey what's up Alice...and I see you brought Joker with you. Don't tell me you brought him with to play here...cause that would be hilarious!" I notice Black stiffen up and he gave the cat a cold glare for Boris began to laugh.

Boris' laugh died down and he straightened up "So what really brings you guys here?" I explained to him that Black and I have some news to share and I wanted to find Gowland so I can tell the whole group together. Boris nodded and had everyone follow him to the park's main office for Gowland. Pierce kept his distance from Boris and I could tell that they had another fight. Well I really shouldn't call it a fight cause its more like a game to Boris to chase the poor mouse. As we walked I could see the pedestrians looking at us especially Black. He is Wonderland's warden after all...of course people would look at him.

"Geez this is annoying" I heard him mumble.

"Don't worry Black we're almost done" I said hoping he would feel better. I just notice him roll his eye and he took my hand for the crowds got even more bigger. He told me to stay close by him so I wouldn't get lost and I obeyed. The park really is busy today isn't...I wonder how Gowland is doing working this busy day. Well I'm sure he can handle it cause he's been here for who knows how long.

Pierce came next to me and said "How are you doing Alice chu~?" I smiled and answered "I'm doing fine Pierce...and you?" He said the same thing then went on about how Boris would terrorize him 24/7. The cat yelled back and the two began to argue about the utterly stupid conversation. I saw Black who remained calm ignoring the fight...I think he really is trying to do his best with his anger and colorful language. Usually he would just yell for the argument to stop...but he isn't now. I wonder how he will be when the baby comes? Hmm it would probably be funny to see...I think he really has changed. Black won't admit it but I think he did!

Suddenly Boris had us come into the park's main office and we walked down the hall to hear and awful noise coming from a room. Well it could only mean one thing...Gowland is playing his violin! The sounds grew louder once Boris opened the door revealing the amusement park owner playing his instrument and was singing really loudly. Black and I covered our ears while Boris and Pierce tried to stop the noise from the man. The noise was really loud and I looked at Black who's face was all red...it looks like he is about to explode in anger.

"STUP UP OLD MAN! ALICE IS HERE!" Boris shouted ever so loudly. Thankfully the music stopped and Gowland turned to face me and he broke out in a huge smile. "Oh there's the soon to be parents" he chimed with a laugh. Boris and Pierce looked at him wide eyed and back towards me and Black. How did he know about all of this? How is that possible?

"How the hell did you find that out?" Black asked. Then Gowland began to explain on how he heard the news. Apparently Vivaldi came by earlier to take about territory in which she could use with Gowland and she told him the news. Well gee thanks Vivaldi! "Well congratulations you two" Gowland said happily. "Here I'll play a song of joy for this wonderful occasion that has come to Wonderland...and the new bundle of joy!"

"NO STOP!" Too late!

Gowland played his violin again and we all covered our ears from the horrifying sound. He makes me laugh sometimes! When I first came to Wonderland he played a song for me and I found it dreadful...then Boris came to stop him and we soon became friends. I've been here for a really long time...back in my world probably decades went by with the differnet ways of time between these worlds. I looked over to Black who was ready to burst. Oh boy...in three...two...one "OH MY GOD SHUT THE F*** UP!" There you have it!

The room went silent again with Black's sudden outburst and we all sighed from relief. I thought my head was about to completely explode...then I saw Pierce who was huddled in the corner still holding his mouse ears. Boris looked upset and grabbed Gowland's violin and said "Geez old man...can't you just stop playing this piece of sh** for a while! It's really annoying and it's scaring everyone...heck you made the warden hate you from this!"

Oh my thank goodness that's over! Oh boy the next few months will be interesting...in a good way!

No One's POV:

"Well that went better then I expected" Black said as him and Alice finally came back to the circus. The circus looked really busy with all of the performers practicing along with some jester children. Alice was glad to be home for she was very tired from a long day. All she wants to do now is sleep in a bed with peace and quiet. She was glad that her and Black finally went out to tell everyone...she knew that this was going to be interesting.

"Oh you're back" White said as he came over to the couple. Alice and Black looked towards him to see the jester come up and was with someone. He was a tall faceless man with black hair and he was wearing circus clothes. Alice never saw him before and thought that he was new.

"Hello White...who is with you?" Alice asked with curiosity. White chuckled and said "Oh well this is a new performer. His name is Derek and will be a part of the circus...since Sarah left it's been hard trying to find another person to take her place. So Derek somehow appeared here during the time of need." Black observed the man and felt something odd about him. He doesn't really look like the circus type which made the warden wonder.

"Hello it's nice to meet you!" Derek said happily. Alice smiled and introduced herself and pointed towards Black who just looked at him and walked away. "I'm sorry about Black...it's been a long day" Alice apologized for Black's rudeness "it was nice meeting you though!" Alice said goodbye to White and Derek running off to find Black.

White sighed and said "Well Derek I hope you feel welcomed here...now let me show you where you will stay for now on." Derek followed the jester and a question came to his mind to asked him. "Um...Joker-sama may I ask you something?" The jester nodded and the new performer continued "It's probably none of my business but what happened to that Sarah girl you were talking about?" White groaned for he didn't want to remember what he did to his counterpart and him.

"Well she did some things that wasn't appropriate for the circus and she suddenly disappeared" White explained. Derek's eyes widened and he began to think. _'What the hell did she do?'_

Meanwhile Alice found Black in the living realm and they were currently in their bedroom. Something hit Alice and she began to wonder. She feels like she forgot something...or someone! Alice remembers telling everyone the news. She told Vivaldi, Peter, Julius, Gray, Nightmare, Blood, Elliot, the Twins, Gowland, Boris and Pierce. Then it hit her. Ace!

"Black we forgot to tell Ace about this!" Alice blurted out. Black groaned and mentioned that he would still be in the prison doing his rounds. The young woman stood up following Black into the prison realm where they saw the crazy happy man they were looking for. Ace grinned widely and said "Well well where have you guys been? I was waiting for a while since my time here is up and I thought you would never come back."

Alice took a deep breath and said "Ace...Black and I have something important to tell you. So please be mature about it?" Ace chuckled and saluted like a knight "Okay what's going on?" Black glared at Ace and was hoping he doesn't say anything stupid about all this.

"Well Ace" Alice began "Black and I are engaged...and we're having a baby!" Ace looked at them wide eyed and his grin grew wider. He clasped his hands together and said "Wow! Boss and Alice getting married and having a baby...gee this will be fun! Can't wait to see a new face around here...I wonder if it's a boy or girl? Heck we can go on camping trips and-"

"NO!" Black and Alice shouted in unison. They did not like the idea of their child camping with Ace at all! Alice knows how Ace use to be on camping trips...they would always get lost and have to stay in the tent when it would be cold out on occasions. Black however doesn't like the knight at all with his crazy pervertive ways and hates the fact that his child will be around him here and there.

"Aww...why not?" Ace pouted.

"Just get out" Black scolded at him. "You heard the news and you're done here."

Ace wore a fake frown on his face but then bent down towards Alice's stomach saying "I seriously wonder if it's a boy or girl...if it's a boy I can teach him about swords and all kinds of fighting skills. But if it's a girl~ I can-"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

**Ace...you are an idiot!**

**Ace: Hey I heard that!**

**Me: Whatever...and get out of my room!**

**Ace: *comes behind me and gives me a hug* Aww I just want to see you before you go back to school!**

**Me: *punches him in the stomach* Get off me! Oh and to let you guys know I started a communtiy called HNKNA:Love Stories. There you can put your love stories of Alice and her many lovers or even OC stories. **

**Ace: Ooo that sounds intresting!**

**Me: Please review...and get off of me Ace!**


	7. The Nine Months Begin

**Here's the chapter I promised for the weekened!**

* * *

After announcing the news to everyone Alice has taken some time and has been relaxing...she was forced to actually. Black would make her take it easy and would suggest for her to rest every couple of hours. She could tell that Black was nervous and overprotective at this point of time and Alice found it kind of funny. Seeing him like this was different...but how different is he? Black said he hasn't changed but he won't admit it! Everyday something new would happen in the Joker residence and today was one of them.

Alice woke up from bed that morning and noticed that Black left early for work at the prison. He's been working hard lately these past two weeks and Alice would sometimes get bored just sitting in the living realm all alone. Then she thought about seeing White at the circus today...he's been working hard as well and he would sometimes be stressed. She quickly put on some clothes and made her way out the bedroom door. But before she would go any further she started to get hungry and went to the kitchen first.

Alice always wondered why she hasn't had strange cravings yet...well she knows it will come sooner or later! Then she remembered sitting in bed last night and the thought of baby names ran through her mind. Alice thought of many for a boy or a girl but it's hard to decide...but she has time until the day comes. Also the past couple of days the nursery is being planned out. It was suggest that it was time to paint the room first cause black walls wouldn't be right for the child. A loud sigh escaped the soon to be mother and she came to the fridge and started to search around.

Nothing felt satisfying to her and she opened the freezer and came across one thing. There was a tub of strawberry ice cream and Alice was deciding if she should take it or not...she bit her bottom lip and began to think! Should she take the ice cream to satisfy her hunger needs or leave it? Alice frowned when she had a battle against her own conscience for this decision!

_'Should I eat it? I'm just really hungry though...it wouldn't hurt would it! I need to eat something! Oh hell I'm eating it!'_

Alice immediately took the tub of ice cream and grabbed the nearest spoon. She took her first bite and her eyes slowly closed then another thought came to her...chocolate syrup! After that thought she grabbed the chocolate syrup out of the fridge and poured it into the tub of ice cream...she honest doesn't care for a bowl! Her taste buds were in heaven in her eyes...for a while strawberries have been her main go to snack as well as frozen treats and she thought it wasn't a craving but something she felt like eating. Each bite she took slowly melted in her mouth and-

"What are you eating?"

Alice froze once she saw Black standing at the kitchen door looking at her confused. She hid the tub behind her back and said "Um nothing nothing! Uh aren't you suppose to be working?"

Black knew that she was lying and went closer to her observing. First of all it was quite obvious cause she has chocolate on her lips and when she lies Alice tends to bite her lower lip. He quickly went behind her and grabbed the ice cream from her! Alice whined and tried to reach for it back but he stopped her.

"Alice why the hell are you eating ice cream in the morning?" he scolded her as if she was a little child.

Alice crossed her arms and replied "I'm hungry and there's nothing else to eat!" Black groaned and put the ice cream back in the fridge quickly away from her. He found this ridiculous and thought this was not healthy for her at all to eat ice cream like this.

"Alice don't be eating that sh** in the morning" he scolded her again. "You know this is the second time I caught you eating this for breakfast!" Little did he know that she started getting cravings and Alice felt embarrassed for eating like that. But then she shouted something that would catch Black off guard.

"YOU THINK I'M FAT DON'T YOU!"

Black's eye widened when she said that and could tell she was upset. Her eyes began to water and the warden knew that there will be waterworks ready to explode. Black didn't even say she was fat...which confused him. Alice covered her face and began to cry a little making Black feel bad...he wants what's best for her but seeing he cry like this and pregnant made him want to do something. He looked around the kitchen and sighed "Alice I don't think you're fat okay! Just stop crying please!"

Alice looked up at him and wiped away her tears trying to calm down. Black hates seeing her cry...it's his weakness! He now wants to make it up to her...well he's not giving her back the ice cream for starters and he has to get back to the prison for work! He rolled his eye while he went into his thoughts then did the only thing he could think of...he kissed her leaving Alice to be shocked but then her mood changed and she kissed him back. Black thought that this was the only way to say sorry cause he is not good at dealing with these situations.

He pulled back and wiped off the rest of the chocolate on her face saying "I have to get back to work...try to relax today and no more ice cream!" Alice sighed as she watched him leave and began to wonder what to do next. Well she was heading towards the circus to visit White earlier so she made her way there.

The realm changed into the loud and busy circus and all of the workers ran around practicing their acts or were doing other jobs. She for some reason loved this atmosphere...it's fun and cheerful! She wants her child's life to be like this...she wants him or her to experience the brighter side of Wonderland rather than its evils that surround them. It might be hard too! Black is Wonderland's warden and who knows what the child kight learn or see from him. Yes he is violent and swears constantly but she feels he could be a good father. In a way! But she isn't worried about it.

"Oh hello Alice!" White said cheerfully as he made his way towards her. Alice smiled to the jester until a sudden loud yell filled the circus big top.

"I will never get this right! JOKER-SAMA?!"

White frowned and looked at the tightrope only to see his new worker in the net below it. Derek has been with him for two weeks now and all he does is complain about not getting certain things right. The jester is really having a hard time with him cause all he ever does is complain...White feels that he could improve only if he stops complaining! Alice sighed as she watched the man jump off the net...she only talked to him once or twice when he came here. She thought that maybe talking to him would help him feel better and get more comfortable being here.

"White is it alright if I talk to him for a minute?" Alice asked. White blinked twice and asked why she would want to. "I feel that he needs to feel more welcomed and maybe talking to him would make him feel better" she explained as she looked towards Derek again who was now sitting in the audience bleachers.

"I guess you can" White said scratching his head. "I'm calling break for everyone so that will give you time." Alice smiled againand began her way over to the man who looked upset. She could hear him talking to himself and Alice finally spoke.

"Um hello are you alright...that was some fall you had and I was wondering if you were okay?"

Derek looked up to Alice and groaned "I'm fine! Could you just leave me alone please...I don't want to deal with anyone now! For all I know is that I will never be a part of this circus...it's too hard!" Alice felt bad for the black haired man and sat down next to him trying to come up with something to make him feel better. How can she make this new jester feel better? She hardly even knows him but decided to do something.

"So your names Derek...you from near here?" Alice asked to start a conversation. Derek raised an eyebrow towards her and wondered why she wanted to talk to him. He coughed and said "Yes I'm Derek and...well I'm not really from around here! I needed to find some work actually and I stumbled upon here...I wish for something better though!" Alice listened to him and felt bad about what he told her. All he wanted was a job but the circus was the only choice he came upon. Maybe he was unhappy about something!

"Well don't worry" Alice said with a smile. "You'll like it here...and White or Joker, as you call him, will help you out! Just keep on practicing or you can ask the others for help...everyone here is friendly." Derek saw the enthusiasm in Alice which made him feel a little bit better...but he still hates it!

"Can I ask you something?" he said quickly and Alice nodded. "You're a foreigner right?" For a while Alice hasn't been referred to that term since she got her clock...foreigner wasn't really what she was anymore. So she nodded "I use to be...but then something happened and I got a clock in order to live! It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it really! Um...your Joker is giving you a break so I would use it. You deserve it however."

Derek looked at her and saw the kindness in her. It made him wonder so many things...like how can she live around the Jokers and be happy like this? Second...what does she even see in the warden? He hates his guts truly...he has ever since he finally joined his boss' organization! The warden was like a piece of gum under his shoe...always attached and it's a pain to get rid of. Now he wonders more about his job here and what his purpose is! Well it was to replace Sarah of course...god he hates that woman! Ever since she found out her brothers were killed she's been having this attitude and sass towards everyone and doesn't care about anything...then when she's around her father she is like an angel. Derek found that annoying and that's why he hates her! But back to Alice and the warden...what does she even see in him? He's a monster to him...that piece of gum under his shoe!

"Um Derek are you okay?" Alice asked noticing his sudden silence.

The man snapped out of his thoughts and nodded "Yes I'm fine! I have to go...it was nice talking to you Miss. Alice." The two shook hands and Derek left to go outside the circus tent for his break with the others. Alice slowly followed behind for she wanted to get some fresh air.

The warmth of the sun surrounded her body and there were barely any clouds in the bright blue sky. Then she saw a whole bunch of workers gathered in the center of the main area and a couple young woman circus performers waved to her and shouted for her to come over. Alice smiled and went towards the group who had smiles on their faces like they were about to burst with joy.

"Hello Miss. Alice" one of the woman said. "If you don't mind we have something for you!"

Alice grew confused as the woman took her hand and led her to a near by colorful caravan along with the other women who began to giggle. What could they be so happy about? The woman that had Alice quickly ran in the caravan and came out with a colorful bag and there was colorful tissue paper inside it.

"We want to congratulate you on your pregnancy so me and the others chipped in to make something for your child!" the woman said happily. Alice smiled brightly to see the act of kindness these women did and opened the gift. She went through the tissue decoration and found a nice small sized blanket with nice soft fabric and on it were colorful ballons and confetti. It was funny to her cause of it was circus themed but she found it adorable.

"Aw thank you everyone it's very cute!" Alice chimed. "I'm sure my child will love it~!" The women cheered for Alice's happiness. Then someone else came in.

"Oh my what's all the fuss about ladies" White said with a chuckle as he came towards the happy group of women. Then he saw the gift in Alice's hands and figured out what was going on. "My more gifts already Miss. Alice! Maybe I should give you more toys for that matter!"

_"Hell no!" _the jester's mask shouted.

White looked down the the mask where Black spoke from and laughed "Haha come on Joker! The more toys the happier the child is what everyone says."

_"No one says that...you do dumb***!" _Black shouted back. _"Alice I thought I told you to rest earlier in the living realm! I want you back now!"_

Alice crossed her arms cause she didn't want to rest. That's all she ever did...rest, rest and more rest! She wants to be able walk around and see the others here and there. So she said "No!"

_"Alice!" _ Black shouted again.

"No!"

_"Yes!"_

"No!"

_"Yes!"_

"No!"

_"Yes!"_

"No!"

Black now grew more frustrated and he could be heard groaning in the mask. White listened to the conversation and the group of women that were there left so they wouldn't get involved. The jester frowned at the couple's argument and decided to end it.

"You two need to calm down!" White ordered. "And Joker I agree with Alice! You haven't given her a lot of freedom lately and you make her stay in the realm all day. She needs to be out every once in a while...you're just scared something bad will happen with Alice being pregnant and all. Don't just keep her away from everyone else...geez I sound like a couples counseler now!"

Silence filled the area and Alice was still upset about all of this along with Black. All he wants was for Alice to be safe...for there will be a day when the time will come for his child to arrive. He just wants to be the first to be there when it starts to happen!

_"Fine! But don't be running off anywhere without my permission cause who knows who could be out there!"_

Alice now felt relieved and said "Good! Now I'm tired! I'm going to rest!" White's eye widened as he watched the foreigner leave and wondered what just happened. A second ago the couple were arguing cause Alice didn't want to rest but now she does.

He scratched his head and said "I thought she didn't want to re-"

_"Just let it go Joker...just let it go!"_

* * *

Late evening came over Wonderland and the circus was shut down for the night. Everyone calmed down and decided to get some rest...well almost everyone! Derek sneaked through the circus grounds and went deep into the forest for he had something very important to do. It was dangerous to wonder in the forest at night but he didn't care! After a quick run through he came upon three figures and one of them was his boss smoking a cigar and the other two were just his faceless workers.

"I'm here boss and what took so long?" Derek asked.

The middle aged man sighed and relpied "Our order came later then expected but we finally got it. Open the box!" One of his workers stepped forward with a small box and opened it revealing a little bottle with red liquid inside. Derek grinned and he took the bottle holding it up to the moonlight to get a better look!

"Now Derek" his boss said with concern. "Only two drops and nothing more. If you put more than one it won't work. Two drops precisely...got it!"

Derek nodded then said "Don't worry boss I got it! You can trust me." The elder sighed for he knew this might mess up somehow. This was a very dangerous mission and who knows if he could get caught...or even killed!

"Good! Now run off back to the circus and don't look suspicious to anyone! Do me a favor and don't call me boss...call me Mr. Spade!"

Derek's eyes widened for he knew that wasn't his real name cause the original Spade boss went missing years ago and was never seen again. So why is his boss taking the head's name of this organization if he really wasn't even part of the family. The man worked for it of course but why is he taking full control of the job!

"Um yes Mr. Spade" Derek said nervously before running off with the bottle now in his pocket.


	8. Fatherhood?

**Here's chapter 8 yay! I was this close to having a wwriter's block and thank god I didn't**

**I don't owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters just the story plot**

* * *

Two months into Alice's pregnancy goes by and more cravings started to kick in for her...which becomes really strange! Black has seen her eat things that didn't sound very appetizing, the other day he saw her eating ice cream with pickles...Black couldn't even look at it for it disgusted him! But he would eventually get over it since Alice can't help it for being pregnant and all. Then he caught her eating a tub of chocolate frosting and he immediately took it from her so she wouldn't eat the whole thing...again! Yes again!

With Alice's pregnancy Black has been working a lot at the prison along with Ace's help, the Knight hasn't been around much and today he was going to help out in the prison. The warden doesn't really like Ace a whole lot but he's a good worker and always gets the job done...Black could only be grateful for that! Ace would sometimes ask questions about Alice's pregnancy and their love life and it really annoyed him, however to Black the knight is just a moron! Anyways Black came into is prison and to see the man that was on his mind.

"Hiya boss!" Ace said happily. "Reporting for duty."

Ace grinned widely towards Black and he only rolled his eyes "Shut up and get to work idiot!"

All Ace could do was laugh and he followed Black into the office so he could get his list of things to do today in the prison. The knight observed his boss' behavior and found it funny that he hasn't sworn yet...not even once! He thought it was all because of Alice and the baby on the way, now he found the perfect opportunity to tease him a little...like he always does!

"Here make sure to get these executions done in the next three time changes" Black ordered as he sat at his desk and began to do some paperwork. However Ace wanted to mess with his boss first!

Ace grinned and slowly turned his heel then spotted a little mug filled with pens and pencils, so he whistled a little the purposely tipped over the mug to have everything thatwas in it fly out onto the floor. Black looked up and grew very upset, he quickly stood up and was about to yell at Ace and go nuts but all he said was "Pick that up now and get to work!"

The Knight's eyes widened for he was shocked that his boss didn't flip out or any other way of violence and asked "What you're not going to yell at me or throw a swear or two? Aww has Mr. Boss gotten soft! Oh man I can't wait to see how you will be when the baby comes haha!"

Black's eye twitched a little and really wanted to yell and scream at his co-worker, but he is trying to maintain himself for he had a good reason to keep down his temper. He swore to himself that he will try to keep his language down for the sake of his child...hopefully he could make it through! Alice has even suggested the idea cause the child could pick up such words and actions and Black surely doesn't want that. He wouldn't want his child to look up to him for the way he acts! All of this was planned out one night when he was talking with Alice.

Flashback (Black's POV):

Man its been hell today! My f***ing prisoners just don't learn do they...oh well thank god it's night cause all I need right now is sleep! Unfortunately today I caught Alice eating ice cream for breakfast...again. Her cravings have been becoming a big mess and I find her eating the most unusual things, not only the cravings but she recently started getting mood swings. I'm not trying to be an a** but that's been a mess as well! She isn't the Alice I use to know but I can't blame her for that since she's pregnant...pregnant! I still can't believe I'm going to be a father, the most terrified man in Wonderland is now getting married and is having a child. I wonder how my child will be? In this crazy world who knows how my child will learn and grow...the thought of it really makes me wonder!

"Black are you okay?"

I turned around to see Alice enter the bedroom and I replied "Yeah I'm fine...just tired that's all!"

I quickly snapped my fingers and I was changed out of my uniform and my pajamas appeared on me. I immediately collapsed on my bed letting out a huge sigh, I felt Alice come up who was now next to me and I felt her hand gently touch my shoulder which made me calm down a little. Man this is what I needed after a long day of hell!

"Black really...what's wrong? You've been acting a little strange lately!" I heard her say.

Strange? I wouldn't say I've been strange but nervous a little, should I tell her what I'm feeling right now about our child or will she take it the wrong way like she has been. Alice has been accusing me for thinking that she was fat and I've been hard on her for her eating habits...what could she accuse me of now?

"Alice" I spoke. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" Then there was silence and I looked over to her to see why she has gone quiet.

"I think you'll be a good father Black" she said with a smile. "But I honestly think that you need to work on something though...and that something is your...well your choice of words! You know when a child is around the amounts of colorful words you say he or she could pick that up."

Man I knew she was going to bring that up sometime soon, I have been trying though but there will be times where I will get really pissed off and I would yell my clock out! Well maybe I should stop trying and actually do it cause Alice is right, I don't want my child following in my footsteps with my language. I knew this dad thing was going to be tough...it's my responsibility and Alice is the only thing important to me now along with the baby.

"Well how do I do that?" I asked.

I heard her giggle a little and she immediately kissed me with a smile on her face and she said "Just try your best and I know you will get it right...now sleep you had a long day!" I sighed and I notice her begin to walk out of the room and I grow curious of where she was going. Shouldn't she be tired?

"Alice where are you going?"

Before she went out I heard her say "I'm hungry!"

Oh no not again!

End of Flashback:

Black shook off the memory and eyed back at the knight who was picking up the pencils that were on the floor he purposely tipped over. He hates to admit that he's trying his best not to swear but the Knight is going to bother him about it and won't work until he Black does. Ace looked at his boss and laughed "Come on boss...you haven't been the same lately! Has this whole being a dad thing getting to you...aww how adorable!"

The warden shook his head and let out a huge sigh "Just shut up and get back to work!" That was literally all he could say, Ace is just going to mess with him the whole time anyways. _' Oh what a world my child will come to!'_ Black thought to himself. The more he thinks of this the more he worried...he never actually knew how a father should be or what he should do cause he was never good with kids at times. Most of the children at the circus are terrified to even come near him when he wonders around, well he is Wonderland's warden after all and most of the people feared him. Now he must learn things about this subject...but where to start?

"Okay okay boss...geez you're so grumpy!" Ace joked and walked out of the office laughing to himself. Black sighed again with relief that his co-worker was gone, gives him time to think about this situation and how to handle it. He thought about going into the circus to see how his counterpart takes care of the children that roam around there and hopefully that will give him an idea. With that thought in mind he stood up and walked out of his office and making his way to the circus to see how White deals with children almost every day. White seems pretty happy most of the time when he's with children and sometimes Black would joke with him about it! He laughed to himself and the sounds of circus music filled his ears for Black has just entered the place he wanted to be.

He was in the big top tent where there were circus performers practicing their acts for the show that was suppose to happen some time soon. Black looked around and immediately noticed the children running around playing and laughing, the laughter of children made him more nervous...how could he make his child laugh? He really wasn't that funny at all nor can he make people laugh, his counterpart was the one that brought smiles to people and children...he himself only made people scared and terrified of him! Black then came to a conclusion that Fatherhood is going to be tough for him...but how hard will it be?

"My what brings you here Joker?" White asked as he approached the warden. He was surprised to see him here during work hours unless it's for something important, White looked at Black who was expressionless and wondered why he was there.

"What am I not allowed here?" Black spatted out for he didn't want to reveal the real reason he was there. The jester cocked his head to the side and sighed.

"Well it's just that you never really come here during work hours...is there a reason that you are here?" Black really didn't want to say! He thought it would be really embarrassing to admit that he has no idea on how a father should act or do, even coming here to see the children at the circus made it weird for he never even socialized with them.

White waited for Black's answer which was "I need...some...help I guess!" The jester's eye widened and he was about to laugh but held if in so he wouldn't make Black upset, instead he wore a serious face and asked what Black needed help with. The warden sighed and rubbed the back of his neck to try to relieve the stress he was having now...he knew this was going to be tough!

"You better not laugh clown" he whispered harshly. "Well how does...how does a father um...act?"

White paused for a second and tried to take in what Black asked him, mentally he was laughing so hard that it made him want to really burst out in front of his counterpart but he would rather not have his face get flattened. He stood straight and lightly coughed but was unaware that little squeaks of laughted came out of him "Hehe um how does a fa-father act...heh um...can you excuse me for one minute?"

Black grew confused as he saw White head towards the exit outside and an uncontrollable laughter caught his ears. He recognized that laugh and it was the jester's of course...Black groaned with anger and marched outside to catch his counterpart on the ground laughing his head off with no control what so ever! The warden watched White go on with this childish rant and has had enough, he grabbed White by his collar and picked him up violently which caused the laughter to stop. Anger was all over Black's face which made White gulp down his own saliva.

"No listen here you idiot!" Black yelled. "Quit laughing your clowny a** off and act mature for once when I ask you something! Just answer my d*** question!" White pulled away quickly before he could get choked to death!

He sighed deeply and said "Well if you want an answer first watch your language...children can pick that up and second why aren't you asking Alice for advice? Are you scared to admit it to her?"

"NO!" Black immediately shouted. "Just help me out will you...your surrounded by children almost every day when you work here!" White took a second to think then looked around his circus to get any ideas...then he spotted something that could be a good example. In the distance was a family that worked for him who had their daughte and were taking a break from the hard working day! White tapped Black's shoulder and had him look towards the family.

"You see that family of three over thir with their little daughter?" Black looked closely and noticed the little girl laughing as her father played with her and told jokes, he tilted his head and watched closely. Then he saw the daughter kiss he father's cheek happily which caused the family to laugh. "You must bring the child happiness" White continued. "Showing the child love and affection is what makes a good father! Once you do that the child will show you the same and look up to you as her protecter and best friend...children aren't that hard you know. You just have to show the child how much you love them and that you will do anything for them!"

The warden continued to watch the family and the little girl just giggled none stop as her parents played with her. This made him wonder more and more on how his child will turn out, showing love and affection will make the child happy from her parents. Alice would surely make most of that happen since she would mostly be good with kids. Like that on time when she was playing with the jester children and when that sign almost collapsed on her, that time she was happy playing with the kids and the kids were happy to be playing with her. The thought of actually playing with the child is what confused him!

"So is there more things about being a father then just love and affection?" Black asked.

"Of course there is" White answered happily. "Protection is also a big one which I think will be easy for you since you are the warden after all. Who knows? Maybe if it's a girl she might someday bring a boy home and-"

"Don't even speak of the teenage years yet!" Black interrupted.

"What about teenage years?" a familiar voice asked. The Jokers spun around to see Alice standing there looking at them and waited for an answer. Black immediately froze hoping Alice didn't hear their conversation, he would find it really embarrassing and Alice might even laugh. "Oh hello Alice" the jester said with a laugh. "Joker and I were just talking about fatherhood!" Black immediately slapped himself in the face then punched White in the shoulder...hard! "OUCH! What was that for?"

Black only glared at the jester and looked back to Alice who asked "Fatherhood? Black...were you thinking about fatherhood? Did you want to know about it? Oh my goodness why didn't you tell me?" Alice began to laugh as wel for she found this funny to begin with especially the fact that he was talking to White about it!

"I-I...don't know actually" Black answered. "I honestly don't know and don't laugh about it! It's embarrassing!" Alice giggled for the last time before hugging the warden saying "Don't be embarrassed...it's normal! You'll learn once the time comes and I can help you out a little!" White smiled happily once he saw Alice try to comfort him, he knew that this was going to be a fun experience with the soon to be married couple with a child. Having a child roaming around here will bring some change but in a good way. He could also get to spoil the child which he is good at when he does it to the jester children with candies and other sweets.

"So showing the child love and affection is what it's all about" Black said. "This is going to be an experience!"

* * *

**Thought I'd put in some moments for Black with this situation! I think he would question these things...but anyways thanks for reading and please review! **


	9. Say Yes to the Dress

**Chapter 9 has arrived! I'm so sorry for the long delay...I've been busy with school, soccer and I just joined a roleplay which is so much fun! Anyways enjoy and I'm sorry for the lateness!**

* * *

Alice sat at the circus to watch some performers practice with White, she had nothing else to do so she came to keep herself occupied for a while...and to get away from Black and his overprotective ways. With him learning more about fatherhood (thanks to White) he has been more protective then ever! Also planning the wedding has been a big progress along with the child on the way, however, Alice gets to find out the gender of her child next month and she is excited. To her it doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl...she will love the child no matter what!

In the distance Black entered from the shadows to see Alice sitting in the stands watching the performance his counterpart was putting on. He rolled his visible eye and came towards his soon to be wife and sat next to her saying "Enjoying the show!"

"Yes it's nice!" Alice replied. Watchimg the show would keep her calm sometimes from all of the stress while Black thought the circus was a waste of his time. Then he thought that coming here would happen every day especially with a kid, he or she would want to come every day for sure.

"Are you planning on doing anything else tod-"

"Oh our dear Alice!" a familiar female voice chimed interrupting Black.

He groaned and the couple turned to see the Queen enter with a couple of her servants into the circus tent. Vivaldi smiled towards Alice and said "Hello Alice! I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Black rolled his eye and Alice glared at him.

"Oh no its fine Vivaldi...why did you come here?"

The Queen smiled brightly for she had a fun idea for her and Alice to do together, since the wedding is coming up Vivaldi wanted to take Alice dress shopping in town. "We would like to take you dress shopping dear! You need a dress for the wedding don't you?" Alice then began to think and thought it would be a good idea to look around, then she looked over to Black who sighed deeply!

"Go ahead! I have to return to work anyways...just wanted to check on you!"

Vivaldi smiled then took Alice's hand dragging her away saying "Oh goodness how exciting!"

Black watched Alice fade into the forest with the Queen for town and sighed deeply, he feels that time has been going really fast these past few months but he doesn't mind. He's been keeping himself content by setting up the nursery such as painting walls and his counterpart has been giving a good amount of toys. The warden grew annoyed by them all and was ready to choke White!

"My where did Alice go?" White asked as he approached.

"She left with the Queen" Black answered. "She won't be back till later!"

White chuckled and placed his hand on Black's shoulder "Man I can see the future now with you, Alice and the child...boy what fun will this be!"

Black rolled his eyes and turned his heel making his way back to the living realm to get some work done in the nursery. Everything about fatherhood kept on piling inside his mind and was soon to the point where he would just explode from it! Then he thought more and more of the future...like the child growing up then reaching to their teenage years! He grew annoyed with that part! If he has a girl he would worry about dating, on the other hand if it's a boy Black thought differently. If it was a boy and he ended up doing something stupid in his teenage years Black would either A.) Talk to him or B.) Go ballistic!

He chuckled to himself thinking of that...Black thinks it would definitely be B but then Alice would get upset! Rolling his eyes Black first came into the kitchen and immediately went to grab something to drink, he opened the fridge and saw a bottle that had no label on it and it looked like water. Without a second thought Black took the bottle and immediately gulped it down, this brought relief to him then he left the kitchen going right to the nursery to do some work. Once he arrived the smell of paint hit his face and he grabbed a brush that was still sitting there and began to paint the walls. The color was white for Alice thought that the color black wasn't appropriate for the child...that made Black laugh a little!

_This is going to be interesting!_

* * *

After Alice left with Vivaldi ,along with servants, they finally came into town to do dress shopping. Alice wasn't planning on doing it till it was closer till the actual day since she was pregnant and all but thought it would be fun. "So Vivaldi...where should we start?" she asked.

Vivaldi smiled then looked around "Well let's start at a place that we know that sells the most wonderful gowns!"

Alice smiled back then agreed for the idea! These past few weeks have been real busy for her especially with her pregnancy and her engagement, however she was happy! Alice also can't wait to find out the gender of her child...she only hopes that the child is healthy! One night she remembers her and Black talking about it, then the conversation changed into names for the child. Some were good and some didn't sound right but something will come up sooner or later.

"Here we are Alice!" Vivaldi said interrupting Alice's train of thought. They stepped inside and there were dresses lined up on the racks all over the place...all of them were wedding dresses making Alice want to faint with seeing so much white! Then Vivaldi spoke again "Look here are some really nice ones dear!"

Alice looked over and went to browse around, she wanted something simple and not too much but who knows how the queen would say about it. After some looking around Vivaldi pulled out one and showed it to Alice "Look this ones pretty!" Alice looked at it and noticed it was a ballgown with some sparkle to it at the top.

"Hmm it's too much" Alice said. "I want something simple!"

Vivaldi giggled then decided to change the subject while looking "We must ask Alice...whatever do you see in that man?"

Alice bit her lip and shrugged "Well...when he's with me he's...calm and comforting towards me! I guess that's the part that he ever shows to me, I find it funny sometimes but Black is good to me and would do anything to know what's best!"

The queen arched an eyebrow "Even your clock?"

Alice paused for a second when the queen mentioned about her clock, she placed her hand over it and sighed deeply "Yes...I know he would've been devastated if I never got it and died right there! I knew he did it out of love...I'm just happy now! More happy then ever!" Vivaldi slightly smiled then hugged Alice!

"We are glad to see you happy dear...but if that man ever hurts you in any way, shape or form we would gladly have his head!"

Alice rolled her eyes and broke the hug "Don't worry Vivaldi...let's keep looking!"

With the sudden enthusiasm the two looked again through every single rack and couldn't find nothing of interest, so they left the store and walked around town again. As they walked Alice's stomach growled and she immediately covered herself, but the queen heard it and giggled "My it seems you and the child are hungry...let's stop for some tea and cakes by a nearby cafe we know about!"

Again Vivaldi took Alice's hand and led her to a nice small looking cafe and the smell of tea filled the air along with some desserts. Then the smell of strawberries hit her...Alice has been having a thing for strawberries for a while and this made her go crazy! She stared at the strawberry cheesecake and tried her best to ignore it...but the resistance was too much.

"It seems you want some strawberries dear" Vivaldi giggled. "Go right ahead...we'll pay for it!"

Alice shook her head "No no you don't have to! I'll pay for it Vivaldi!"

"Alice we insist...now let us pay!"

Alice knew she couldn't get through the queen and the cheesecake was given to her. She sighed deeply but sucked it up and sat down with the queen enjoying a cup of tea. Alice looked around to see all of the faceless sitting around then spotted a family in the corner. There was a mom, dad and a little daughter sitting and having a meal...the father did something funny to make the girl laugh and the mother smiled towards the child kissing her lightly on the head. This suddenly made her nervous!

_I wonder if I'll be a good mother!_

Vivaldi noticed Alice's gaze and followed her line of sight smiling brightly "Such a wonderful sight isn't it! I wouldn't be nervous dear...we're sure that you'll be a great mother. Don't know about the father but trust us!"

This made Alice giggle with the last part about Black "I hope so Vivaldi...I hope so!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Joker's residence Black was still in the nursery painting the walls and a weird feeling came over him! He immediately stopped and sat down taking deep breaths hoping this sick like feeling will go away...but it didn't!

_What the hell is going on?_

Suddenly a knock came at the door and White stepped in "There you are Joker...hey you alright there?"

Black looked up to him then quickly stood up "I'm fine! Just taking a break that's all!"

The jester however didn't believe him and walked over observing his counterpart "You don't look fine to me Joker...you look really pale!" Then White placed the back of his hand on Black's forehead and flinched "And you're burning up too!"

"I said I'm fine" Black immediately spat out then went back to work. White flinched but knew he couldn't reason with him and decided to leave.

_I should check on him later to be safe!_

* * *

After tea and some cake Alice and Vivaldi went back into town to do some more shopping, they went into another bridal shop that was bigger then the last. This stunned Alice to see so many and she immediately went to look!

_Okay something simple...something simple! _

Then she saw a dress in the racks that she found to be really pretty...it was simple but was covered in lace and it had a little train behind it. Vivaldi smiled "Well what are you waiting for dear...go try it on! We'll wait here!" Alice slightly nodded then went over to a nearby fitting room and went to change into the dress which really wasn't that hard to put on. Alice was happy that the dress wasn't so poofy...that would've been too much! As she removed her clothes she looked in the mirror and could notice a little bit of a bump from her stomach, her hand slowly went to it and a huge sigh escaped from her!

_I hope I'll be a good mother! _

"Are you alright Alice" Vivaldi called. Alice snapped out of her thoughts and quickly got into the dress for the queen to see!

Once she was ready Alice came out and felt a little shy for being in such a dress, but the queen gasped and squealed "Oh dear Alice it looks gorgeous on you...we are deeply jealous for it fits you wonderfully!"

A few bystanders in the store stopped to look at the scene and smiled along with some chatter about it. Alice blushed but focused back to the queen and asked "You really think so?"

Vivaldi nodded "Of course!"

Alice bit her bottom lip and began to think! She did find the dress very pretty and it was simple like she wanted...then she made her decision. "I like this Vivaldi...I think I found the dress!" The queen squealed with delight!

"Oh my goodness Alice that's wonderful...now let us buy it for you and no buts! You understand!" Alice slowly nodded but she didn't like the fact that Vivaldi would be paying for it...she wanted to chip in as well so she suggested the idea. However the queen wanted to keep her word and ordered Alice to let her do this!

"If you insist Vivaldi!" Alice sighed. After changing out of the dress Vivaldi purchased the dress and the two made their way out of town. Vivaldi was going to hold on to the dress until the wedding which Alice thought was a good idea! Now she is ready to go home and relax!

_I wonder what Black is up to?_

* * *

Black sat down once again for his head was now pounding causing him pain and to nearly collapse, after White left him his condition got worse and he has no idea what is going on! His head was in pain and very hot which also caused him to sweat and the urge to remove his jacket along with his hat. Soon he immediately fell over screaming in pain! Now he was seriously pissed off and felt horrible!

Then the jester burst through the door after hearing the shouts and went to Black who was one the ground in a fidel position! "I told you Joker" White said in a firm tone. He immediately picked up Black and dragged him out of the living realm to the circus to find a doctor that stays there for emergencies, the caravan came in sight and there stood the doctor and he glanced over to see his boss.

"Doctor" White called. "You need to help him!"

The doctor looked at Black who lookdd like he was going to pass out and said "Bring him in!"

* * *

**Cliffhangers! I know I'm sorry about that but I have to stop there. Okay you know what to do...please review! **


	10. Note

**Hey everyone! Just to let you all know updates for my stories are going to be...well slow! Some things have been coming up with school and I want to take my time and focus on that for a while. But don't worry cause the stories I have up now will continue...I hope you can hold on for a little bit longer! This month there probably won't be any updates for various reasons (got my tablet taken away where I do most of my work). Anyways thank you for reading my stories and keep on reviewing...gives me more inspiration. I also have a poll set up if you would like to check it out...just something that popped into my mind.**

**-XxxCupcakeLoverxxX**


End file.
